Angels vs Demons
by Dream-of-me
Summary: What happens when Demons meet Angels? A story of love, hate, blackmail, and slavery. Warning, not for the young. Sasusaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaTem, ChoujiIno
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to do this in the beginning. ****I do not own anything. **

It's unbelievable.

Blood.

Death.

It can be all prevented.

…

The catch?

In exchange for the lives of many, give them the lives of five.

"Hey Sakura!"

Sighing, I turn knowing its Ino, behind her are Tenten, Hinata, and Temari.

"Hey guys… what are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"We have some things to tell you, that are … important." Replies Tenten.

I laugh; it's obvious that there is another mission that we have to take place by Tsunade. Oh right, I should probably mention my friends and I are the official or rather unofficial ANBU group called "Angels." Nobody knows it's us, something about it being dangerous, but that's the way we like it so we don't fight it.

18 years old, Ino Yamanaka is our gossip queen, but she throws a hell of a kick so you better watch out. She would never let anyone hurt her friends, other than herself of course. Word of advice, she has a temper of a demon. She knows how to mess with your mind and unbelievably good at communication.

19 years old, Tenten is our weapon mistress, now she may not lose her temper as fast as Ino; she definitely is someone you should watch out for. She has 120% accuracy in her aim. She would do anything for her friends; she is able to protect anyone from anything using her weapons. When your friends with this one, you're in it for life and it's for once not a bad thing.

20 years old, Temari no Sabaku is the one who is our connector of people. If there is a fight, there is no doubt that Temari knows about it and/or is in it. She is the one all of us go to if there is a problem with someone. She has every connection on the face of the Earth. It's truthfully a little scary.

17 years old, Hinata Hyuga, our technological queen. Although she is very shy, it took forever for her to get rid of her stammer, she is ultimately loyal and the one who makes sure we're not fighting all the time. She is in charge of making all of our technology and to put it in simpler words she's a genius.

Am I forgetting anything?

Oh right, haha, I'm Sakura Haruno, officially 17 years old today, thank you very much. I'm unbelievably short, even shorter than Hinata, I've always been the one protected in our group, probably considering Tsunade is my mother by adoption and I'm the youngest. I've got nothing really exceptional about me unless if being clumsy is something people envy. Sigh.

Tsunade is our Den mother for better words to describer her, she's my mother by adoption, but she's basically the same thing to the other girls the only difference is that it's not official, because that would cause some other dangerous something or another. I'm not sure; I kinda dozed off, haha. She makes sure we're alright and makes sure our identities are unknown. She also as the Hokage has the power to make sure we can do our missions without looking suspicious.

We were walking along the forest on our way to HQ.

"So what's the mission this time?" I asked.

The girls look at each other, as if they were wondering if they were going to tell me, so I decided to use my mind to listen to their thoughts.

"_Do we tell her?" – Hinata_

"_She's going to find out anyways… it'll be worse if we don't tell her sooner than later" – Tenten_

"_No, there has to be a way for her not to come" – Ino_

"_I can't think of any way she can stay behind, every excuse I can think of Sakura will find a way out to come with us, and imagine how heartbroken she will feel." – Temari_

"_I don't want her to come, she'll get hurt!" – Ino._

I stopped, knowing that the girls will stop with me. They glanced at me surprised at my angry face. Then one by one they started to realize that I knew what they were planning, trying to keep me out of the mission again. I would've been even madder, but it isn't the first time they've tried to keep me out of a mission. It's always been that it's too dangerous or it's not safe or I'll get hurt by being my clumsy self.

"WHAT IS THE MISSION?" I shout. "ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO TRY AND LEAVE ME OUT AGAIN? I'm going to come anyways, no matter what, you know that I can handle it and I'm strong enough, I'm stronger than all you guys and you need me for medical support… so any excuse you guys use isn't going to work!"

"Sakura, calm down please. We're sorry, it's just the mission is one that has a 90% chance of failure. We don't want you to come if we can help it." says Hinata.

"I can handle it. If I don't come, would the failure rate increase? Is that why?"

"No, if you came, the failure rate is 90%, if you don't come, the failure rate is 98.5%" replies Tenten tiredly, knowing she can't stop me from coming.

I turn to Ino and ask her what the mission is, she refuses to tell me, stubborn like always, and so I turn to Temari.

"The mission is the infiltrate Sound, and kill the Demons." Replies Temari.

I gasp. I understand now, Demons are the cruel group of sound, they are alike us, and we've been archrivals since the beginning. They're said to love to shed blood and are said to be alike animals or rather demons when they fight and when they do… well other things.

We've reached HQ, all of us quiet to the point where Tsunade is alarmed, she's used to me and Ino yelling with Tenten and Temari discussing wind and weapon strategies and Hinata trying to stop me and Ino from fighting. She saw our faces and her own face dropped.

"Are you girls really going to accept this mission?" mom asks.

We look at each other and we start smiling and realizing our joint answer, mom starts to cry. We look at each other in shock and run over to her, enveloping her in a hug, and before we know it all of us are crying. By the end of it, Tsunade has given us each a necklace with our initials and the symbol of our Angel on it.

"Ino, guide the others with your mind and protect the others with it. Temari, protect the others with your connections, if need be call up every favour you can to save yourself and your sisters. Tenten, call upon all the ancient powers of your weapons and use that to protect. Hinata, use your technology to draw up the best of both worlds. Sakura, use your heart to guide you and your sisters into safety. Protect yourself my daughters and know that everyone is Konoha believes in you and will always be behind you. I love you"

With that, we go upstairs to pack and get all of our equipment ready. We all got our own individual time before we leave, and then the group time to get ourselves prepared for the fight is when we actually travel. As soon as I'm finished packing, I go to the doors leading to the balcony and step outside into the cool night air. I look up to see the full moon and smile at the stars.

I hear a knock on my door, and a yell saying that it's time. I walk out with my bags, and go downstairs. Hinata has invented a gizmo that allows us to make our bags smaller and put it into one bag so that we don't look suspicious. When the preparations are done, we all look at each other, the similar determination look in our eyes. I know we can do it, if anyone can.

We're up again at the crack of dawn and we're at the border of Sound. We look at each other and nod, it's time. We get into Sound extremely easily; we just dressed as Sound ninjas. An unknown Sound ninja came up to us and said that the Otokage wanted to see us. We were surprised to say the least, but we couldn't say anything so we followed, trying to be inconspicuous. We stepped into the room cautious of our surroundings, to be greeted by the Otokage himself, Orochimaru. He seemed to be pleased to see us, which was unnerving, considering that he either thought we were his ninjas, or knew about us.

When he started to go into the details of an upcoming mission he liked us to do, we sighed a breath of relief … that is until…-Crash-

"Yo, you wanted to see us dad? Is it another mission? It better not be another stupid D-rank, believe it" yelled the newcomer.

Damn it, so these were the guys the ninjas were looking for, not us, shit shit shit. How are we going to get out of this one?

'_Guys! What do we do now?' Hinata._

'_Calm down, just breathe… okay that's not working, PANIC!' Tenten_

'_Alright, we can do this; we've gotten out of tougher situations' Ino_

'_They can't see our faces right? Damn it, how in the world did this happen?' Temari_

'_SAKURA!' screamed all of them, _

I was too busy to be paying attention to their rambling and panicking though, Orochimaru and the other otonins are looking at us.

"I'm sorry my lord, I had believed that me and my ANBU group were the ones who were asked for. We will leave now" I calmly, at least I hoped it was calm, explained.

The girls looked at me, and followed, we were pretty good at making stuff up on the spot. At least, we thought we did a pretty good job, too bad there were the otonins blocking our way.

"Well well well! Look at this, we've got intruders boys, kill them!" ordered Orochimaru.

"WAIT! What are you talking about? We're not intruders; we're merely otonins who were mistakenly told that you wanted to see us." Exclaimed Tenten.

"Give it up Kunoichi, we know everything" exclaims the pale eyed brunette from behind us, we turn to look at him, when from our right comes another.

"We have no girls in our ninja academy, they are all priestesses," explained the loud-mouth blond.

"We also are the only group with a five person group, troublesome" continues the pineapple-headed brunette.

"You also didn't bow at us or Otokage, when all otonins knows to do that in our presence" the blue-black chicken butt haired one cockily says.

"Your chakra's are different also, considering, you must be from Konoha" says a big muscle toned one who was eating exclaimed.

We looked at each other, we were surrounded. We smirked and took the oto-uniforms off and laughed.

"Looks like we've been figured out girls, too bad, I had so hoped to have a little more fun." I laugh.

"It seems you guys aren't as stupid as we thought. Oh well, either way, you guys are going to be going down so why don't you guys just make our lives easier" starts Tenten.

"Who are the Demons?" finishes Temari.

"Why it looks like our little visitors are on the mission to take down the infamous Demon group. Without even knowing who they are… isn't that a little careless girls? Well, to make your search easier, I will explain, you are surrounded by the Demons." Smirks Orochimaru, "Demons show them what you've got.

We look at each other, not surprised. It was obvious that the Demon group would be one of the highest respected group in Sound, and of course by the way they held themselves it would be obvious that these were them.

"I want the loud-mouth." Shouts Hinata quickly, surprisingly. We all look at each other in surprise and laugh.

"I get the one who's eating," yells Ino

"Pale-eyes" claims Tenten

"Brunette" smiles Temari

"Then I guess I'm stuck with chicken butt hair" I smirk, this is going to be easy.

Each of the guys took our hands and teleported us before we could object to the forest right outside Sound. I threw a punch at him as soon as I realized he wasn't paying attention, it hit him right in the stomach throwing him into the tree. The girls and I formed a circle protecting each other's backs as the Demons came for us. I attempted to kick him on the head, but he blocked it, so I took my other leg as leverage to spin around and drop kick him. However, he blocked it recovering with a punch of his own. I managed to gain my balance and I told the girls to jump as I punched the ground splitting it in half. The Demons all fell and we all held them with a kunai by their necks.

"Here I thought you guys had more strength than this," ridicules Temari.

They all smirked…

-POOF-

Damn it, they disappeared. We look around, up down, center, left, right. Their nowhere, I don't understand, they couldn't have just disappeared.

"Come out come out wherever you are," sings Tenten.

"Come on you girlies, stop hiding and fight!" obviously Ino is getting annoyed.

Wait a minute, up, down, left, right, straight… shit, behind! I turned to look behind me, the girls looking at me wondering what I was doing … and before I knew it I had blacked out.

I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Please Review!

Dream-of-me


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed or put this story as an alert. It defs makes me want to write more. **

**Please review so that I know what to fix esp because this is my first fic. **

**Also, I'd love to have a beta and a good one too. I am a little specific over what I want from a beta, but it isn't hard.**

**If you know one, or if you are one who has an interest in this story, please send me a message. Thanks. And back to the story… **

* * *

I woke up to the sunlight streaming in my face. It was morning or early-afternoon it seemed, and I was lying in what could only be described as the most comfortable bed in the world. It had silk covers and a silk pillowcase, and it was an oh, it was a heated water bed; I have to remind myself to get this when I get home. HOME! My eyes shot open, looking around, to see beside me was a pair of eyes staring back at me. Chicken-hair.

I got up, and suddenly realized why I could feel the silk and the heated water bed so close to my skin… it was ON my skin. I jump back on the bed and dive under the covers. He does nothing but just sit there, so I stick my head out to see what he's doing.

"Where are my clothes, asshole?"

He smirks, and I take the time to look at his appearance. Okay, I was checking to see if I made any marks or bruises on him… I guess not. He stands up, and leans over me, and so I do the only thing I can do in my state of undress. I back up from him, too bad that blocked me into the headboard… yes I'm stupid. His hands have trapped me on either sides of my head and his face is leaning closer, closer, closer.

"My name isn't asshole princess, its Sasuke, but you can call me Master, or Sasuke-sama" all this is said with that stupid smirk on his face.

I can feel his breath on my neck as I close my eyes, and fight to kept the blush down. My friends and I don't exactly live near guys; actually we so rarely see them that it's unbelievable. So I do what any girl would do when a hot guy is on top of them, when you have only your undergarments on, I head butted him and ran toward the door, not caring about my lack of clothing.

Damn it, I can feel him behind me, he recovers fast. I try to run faster, damn why his room is so big and why are my legs so short? I'm grabbed by my arm and flung toward the wall right next to the door. I struggle to get a control of the situation and try to kick him anywhere, trying anything to get out of this position. It's too late though, his one hand has grabbed both my hands above my head, and his other hand is right underneath my chest. He's at least a head taller than me, and his legs have me pressed against the wall, and I can feel his erection against the small of my back. I can feel his breath against my neck, and his mouth is right next to my ear and I can feel his smirk against his lips.

"Too slow princess" he whispers and gives a lick to my ear. I moan. His erection, impossible as it seems grows, and I struggle even more when I feel it.

"I suggest you stop moving princess, I can feel everything" he smirks as I immediately freeze.

I'm scared; I'm not going to lie. I've never been in this kind of situation. I was never the one to go to those kinds of missions, the girls and Tsunade would never let me. I can feel his hands roaming, and as much as I want to stop them, I can't move in fear of what will happen. Oh my god, what is this, his hands are next to my breasts, and I can feel his hands feather-light, brushing against the sides of my breasts. I hear someone moan, but I don't know who it was.

He's chuckling behind me, and the laugh sends warm air against my neck and it makes me shiver. He slowly kisses my neck and sucks gently. "So you like that then Princess?"

"Please, please… oh god… please… stop" I beg. I can feel tears rolling down my face as I try to come up with a way to get out of here, but coming up with no solution.

His hand grasps my chin and I gasp. He slowly turns me around, my hands still in only one of his. I notice he has clothes on, so I breathe a sigh of relief that is until I look at his eyes. As soon as I looked at them, I knew, my mind was telling me to run, run and never look back, run until you can't run anymore and run some more.

"Alright princess, I'll make you a deal. I'll give you your clothes, and we won't have sex, yet. But… in exchange give me one thing, just one kiss." He smiles a sinister smile.

I don't know what to say, I don't want to kiss the devil. Besides, how do I know he'd keep the promise? There is no way to know, and if I agree then it means it is with my consent. I don't know what to do. On one hand the deal is so good, just one kiss, I mean what's the big deal right? But, how do I know it's not a trick?

"Deal" I whisper, and he smirks, he had known all along this would be my answer.

He leans down and still holding my hands and my chin, he puts his lips against mine. His tongue is licking my lips and trying to get in, but I keep my lips clenched tight. He presses harder, punishing. The hand grasping my chin is gone, and I sigh in relief, the kiss must be over. His lips don't leave mine though, and suddenly his other hand is in my underwear, where no person has touched before. I gasp and start to gasp for breathe in panic, he takes the chance to stick his tongue in and strokes my tongue. There's a sudden glow of light, and I open my eyes wide in shock.

He takes his mouth away and looks at me in shock, before letting go of me, and stomping away. He slams the door behind him and I can hear him walking away. He seemed to be in shock from the glow of light, but then again so am I. Is that what's supposed to happen when you kiss? Is there supposed to be a glow of light that makes you feel warm? Is that why people do it? Is that why people get married?

* * *

I sink down to the floor leaning on the wall for support. After 5 minutes, I came to the conclusion to just forget it and dwell on it later. I have to contact the others and make sure their okay. So I wipe off my tears and attempt to get a hold of myself.

'_Hey, it's me, are you guys here? Are you guys okay? Hello?'_

For the first time in my life, I'm greeted with silence. There's no one else in my head. There's no Ino panicking or arguing, no Tenten with the logic, no Temari with the strategies, and there's no Hinata for comfort. There's no one, just silence that echoes in my head. What is going on? Why isn't anyone answering me? I need you guys, please, answer me.

Silent tears run down my face and I realize how pathetic I am. Here I am, in an unknown room, in an unknown building, crying, because I'm alone. It's my turn, it's my turn to free the others and be the hero. I wipe my tears and get up. I find some of chicken-butt's clothing, some shirt with some logo and a pair of shorts.

I'm ready to save my friends. I try the door, to my surprise it's unlocked, he must've been really shocked, or really careless to leave the door unlocked. I start walking to the right and realize that I've come to the kitchen. I have to get out of another door to actually leave his compartment/apartment, stupid egotistical bastard who needs all this stuff anyways? I leave the compartment to look for my friends.

'_Hey, can you hear me?' _

'_Sakura?'_ I can hear someone! But, there's so weak I can barely hear them or recognize which one of the girls they are.

'_It's me, where are you?'_

'_I don't know some room, I'm trying to get out but it's locked from the outside.'_

'_Okay, go to the window and look at what floor you're on' _

'_Fourth' _

'_Don't worry, I'm coming'_

With that, I start to run up the stairs, there aren't any people, which is weird considering that this is such a big building. But that's the least of my worries, by the sounds of it I think it was Tenten, and she sounds weak. I finally reach the fourth floor, and I look around. Damn it I don't know what door to go to.

'_I need you to start knocking on the door your at so I can find it' praying that she can hear me. _

'_Okay' _

Damn it, she's weak. I hear knocks and I quickly run over to the door I hear it from. I quickly unlock it using my chakra and she stumbles out. I catch her and when I look at her it breaks my heart. She had cuts all over herself, and looked like she had a terrible beating.

"Tennie, what happened to you? Who did this to you?" I whisper.

"Saki, don't worry about me, let's go, we have to get you out of here" she says firmly. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know where the others are, but what do you mean you have to get ME out of here? Everyone's leaving right?" I demand.

Tenten looks fiercely at me and I realize now's not the time to discuss this. We grasp hands and channel our energy to form a mind link with the others.

'_Where are you guys? Hurry up! We're already outside,'_ shouts Ino.

We look at each other and look determined, we look for the nearest window, and it's at the end of the hallway. We look through it and see Ino, Temari, and Hinata waving and telling us to hurry. We run back. We run toward the window at full speed and jump through the window and land on our feet after rolling.

Ino, Tem and Hinata all seem to look okay. Ino had the start of a black eye, Tem looked like she just ran a marathon and Hina looked like her wrists and feet were tied up, but other than that they looked to be fine. They all gasped over Tenten, but Tennie, ever the same girl we've known, just looked ahead and said it was fine, and that there was no time.

We look at each other and realize she's right; it won't take long for them to realize we're gone. We start to run toward the forest. It doesn't matter where we go at the moment; we just have to run before they catch us. Hinata leads the way, she's got a GPS in her head I swear, it's unbelievable how she knows exactly where to go. Whenever she uses it though, her eyes go all funny, I don't know it's indescribable really, it's like there's veins popping out from her eyes.

* * *

As soon as we see the gates of Sound we start to sprint, as soon as we get out we'll be safe. Shit, their closing the gates. We look at the guards and ask to be let through, saying that we had an extremely important priestess mission. They look at each other and they seemed puzzled at what their supposed to do.

"Orochimaru-sama is going to be sooo disappointed and mad" we sigh in disappointment at the guards.

They visibly gulp and they start to open the doors. BINGO! So close, we only have to wait 5 seconds and we can go through and be free.

5

4

3

-Poof-

Damn it, are you kidding me? And of course there they are, the Demons in their greatest. At the farthest left the chubby one, for the first time since I've seen him not eating, but with his hands on his hips. Beside him is the lazy one who is looking at us with his eyes half closed. At the farthest right was the pale-eyes, the one who looks strangely like Hinata with his eyes actually closed. Next to him was the blonde who was shaking his head seeming to be laughing at our attempt. And of course in the center with his arms crossed, was the cold hearted asshole himself, Sasuke.

'Ready to fight girls?' asks Temari, already knowing our answer.

'Isn't it time?' begs Ino.

We look at each other and smirk. It's time, and these boys won't know what hit them.

Hope you enjoyed please review

Dream-of-me


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone again! Hope you enjoyed the past two chapters. I found a beta!!! A really good one too… Naru-Vampire. Thank you so much for reviewing so fast, and for making it better.

We link hands. Surprisingly the boys just stand there, as if we're on an audition and they're the judges. We smirk, as if we are going to be their slaves. We aren't called angels for nothing.

We begin to glow; it's the start of our transformation. There's a sudden burst of light. I smile at the warmth that engulfs my body. I can feel myself starting to change, and by the soft tingle I feel on either side of my hands I know the others are starting too. I close my eyes in peace, and raise my head to the sky. My chest is starting to rise toward the sky, and I can feel myself being lifted. I feel at peace inside the shield of our transformation, knowing that the shield will absorb anything that tries to get in.

We are brought back to earth slowly on our feet, and we slowly open our eyes and stand proud. Our wings were back and they only helped our stare as we pierced the boys with our changed eyes. A smirk started to graze our lips, except for Hinata. Hinata was never one to smirk and she couldn't try if she wanted to, that's why she wore a mocking smile that was just as meaningful as the smirks we wore. The boys looked at us in shock.

_Did they think that we were joking when we said we were going to beat them? _I thought smugly to myself. Who did they take us as, fools? Probably.

Blondie couldn't seem to keep his mouth closed, haha. I almost burst into an uncontrollable laughter. Looking at Hinata when she's in that form can do that to you. She looks unbelievably different; her hair grows from being above her shoulders to the small of her back, her outfit changes to become a grey tank top with dark blue caprice pants. She has bandages along her arms wrapping around her hands. She also has bandages trailing up her leg, and around her torso. However, if you look in her eyes, you will see the palest and most beautiful eyes you'll ever see. It only takes a second for you to become mesmerized but a lifetime to get your eyes away from them. She has the word "movement" on her right hip.

Pineapple-head for the first time, since I've seen him, seems to be wide-awake. Expectantly looking at our sand-goddess. I snicker. If only Gaara or Kankuro were here, they'd kill him for looking at her like that. Temari has her hair in the four ponytails as per usual, but the ends aren't like they were. They're flowing and are like a cascade of waterfalls releasing silky strands of blonde hair all the way down to her butt. She had on a dark purple dress with mesh underneath. The dress went to her knees but was cut along the sides up to her hip. The mesh went to her elbows and then linking to her middle finger, a separate mesh led down to her knees. Her eyes become a deep purple. Right in between her wings is the word "strength".

The pale eyed one for one looks shocked, looking at our dear Tenten. Whenever Tenten transforms it always looks like she's glowing. Her hair always ends up coming down from her two buns, which she's always irritated by, and it waves until it reaches past her butt. Never the girly one, she has an off the shoulders shirt with flowers streaming up from the bottom right corner to the center where her heart would be. She has on short shorts, with mesh underneath reaching all the way to her feet. Her eyes turn the blackest black; looking in them will be like looking in a black hole. She has the word "protect" on her left hip.

This one is the funniest one of all, the big one, actually has stopped eating, food is dropping from his mouth. Poor idiot, Ino has got him trapped. Her hair is still up in a ponytail but her bangs grow out longer and her hair has streaks of highlights of brown in them. Her outfit changes to a tank top, with a skirt with splits on the right side, up to her hip. On her thighs she has bandages on and along her right arm also. Her eyes change to a baby blue, almost like water, with the iris circled by a coat of white. She has the words "power of the mind" right above her butt.

Tsk, tsk, and here I thought the great Sasuke would be greater than to be surprised by this, but it seems even he can't keep his eyes away. I have on a dress that is a v-line with no sleeves, and right where the v-line stops there's a gold belt where I can put my weapon pouch. The dress goes down just past my knees and it has cuts along both sides all the way up to my hip and underneath I have short shorts on. With black gloves that are cut at the fingers and elbow guards. My eyes turn a deeper green-blue and right in the middle of my chest is the word "love".

We look at each other and smirk, than we disappear. This could be easier than we thought. The boys seem to realize we disappeared and start to look for us. We're hidden right behind them, what's easier than to be hidden in plain sight. It's a good thing we can blend in with our transformation; well actually I guess the better words would be that we are invisible.

'_So girls do we fight them, or run?' –Temari_

'_I want to fight' – Tenten _

'_What happened to you Tennie?' – Hinata_

'_I argued back' – Tenten_

'_Bastard, we're going to kill them' – me _

'_Haha, well then lets go show these boys what Kunoichi's are made of' – Temari_

"Now, now boys, you can't seem to find us" I laugh with slight venom.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be the legendary demons," mocks Tenten.

"Stop hiding like a bunch of cowards and come out." demands Neji, the asshole who hurt Tenten.

Okay, I'll admit it, I got mad and overreacted. I stopped being invisible and hit him in the face. I have to say it felt good, he flew far too. I hear sighing and I know the girls are disappointed in me, they know now that they were going to have to come out of the invisibility. All of a sudden all the guys go flying, minus Neji, I already took care of him. I look to see where the guys used to be standing and there are my girls. I smile sheepishly at them; they all have a small smile on their faces, I know I'm forgiven.

Behind me, the guys start to get up; we nod at each other and go one-on-one with each of them. I don't know how the other girls are doing, but I hope their okay, I know I'm going to have fun with this. Sasuke's groaning and starting to get up; looks like my girls packed quite a punch. Whoever hit him I'm going to buy them a really good present. I smirk and kneel down to Sasuke's level. "Ready to give up?" I whisper in what I would call a sweet voice.

He smirks. "Hn" I smile a menacing smile and kick his head toward the ground. He groans again.

"By the way, I hate those one monosyllable words." my smile faded away and my voice turned into one of annoyance.

"Hn" Sasuke repeats, I go to punch him but he grabs my hand mid punch. I smile, now it's going to be fun. He grabs my other hand, twisting them both behind my back and pushes me to the ground. A frown etched into my features. This isn't the way it's supposed to be.

-Poof-

I disappear and come behind him with a kunai at his neck, but he's ready for it. Sasuke has his sword blocking the kunai. We glare at each other, neither moving but both ready to fight. I hear a cry to my left, and I look uncaring of the fact that I am defenceless against my enemy at the moment. That cry came from Tenten. Damn it, Neji got her on her knees behind him with her arm twisted around her. Kuso, there's another cry. Surprisingly I look back to see Sasuke looking at me to see what I'll do.

I struggle over what to do. It seems I'm the only one who's not doing anything. Hinata is trying to get away, but she's too small to see over Blondie, I'm guessing she can't see who it is. Temari is even farther behind Hinata, and Ino seems to be stuck by her own shadow. Damn it that means it's up to me. I throw my kunai at Sasuke and pump chakra onto my legs to run to Tenten.

'_Tennie its okay, I'm on my way' – me_

'_No, Sakura don't!' – Tenten_

I punch Neji in the face again, but he doesn't let go of Tenten. She goes flying with him. He twists so he's under her. She attempts to fly, but he pulls her back down on her hurt arm and with a cry she's down again. I can feel the pain of her wings as they are being crushed by his body along with hers. She has tears in her eyes, but she's trying to be strong, our dear strong Tenten. My face goes red with anger, and I have a red glow around me at this point.

My eyes are closed as I get all my tattoo begins to glow a bright pink. The glow goes toward Neji, and he ducks, but my real aim was Tenten. Now she has a shield around her to heal her.

"Sakura! Stop it right now!" Tenten yells in a rushed voice. Worried on what I was to do next.

I smile in defeat. I know this is the end. By healing all of Tenten, my chakra will be gone; but I know it'll be worth it. My jutsu will give the other person all their chakra back and heal their entire body. I can feel Sasuke and Neji running toward us, but it's too late, it's done. Tenten's okay, I sigh in relief, before darkness captures me again.

'_Escape, you guys, escape…'- me_

'_Wake up Sakura!' – Ino_

'_Saki!' – Hinata_

'_Kuraaaa!!!' – Temari_

'_Damn it, Sakura Haruno Wake up NOW!' – Tenten_

"Sakura should be waking up soon" Ino whispers s she strokes my pink locks

"Damn it, I'm going to kill her as soon as she wakes up, stupid girl, she should never have one that." Tenten fumes as she paces around angrily.

"N-No, T-Tennie, that's not right, she protected you." Hinata defends me.

"No matter how stupid of an idea it was, she did try." Temari pipes in.

"I know, but still she shouldn't have…" Tenten sounds defeated as I open my eyes slowly.

I wake up in a different room than last time, instead of waking up in the silk bed, I wake on the couch. At my head is Ino, and my body is cushioned by Hinata. Sitting on the floor right in front of my head is Tenten and Temari is at my feet. I struggle to sit up, and all the girls stop talking and look at me in shock. Then of course comes the check up with all the words of are you okay, and are you stupid, courtesy of Tenten.

I slowly get up and sit in between Hinata and Ino. I groan, my head hurts so much. It's unbelievable. I forgot about the after effects of this stupid jutsu. Then I look startled, why are they still here? They should've escaped.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked fury seeping into my voice.

"Don't be mad, we are the ones who have the right to be mad after the stupid thing you did that nearly killed you." Tenten scolds.

"I don't care, why would you guys not escape? Are you stupid?" I sigh, but I understand, I wouldn't be able to leave one of my sisters behind either.

Before they can reply the door slams open and Temari and Tenten stand to see who is there. It's the Demons…oh great, just what I need. I glare at them, especially chicken hair in the front. They come in to sit on the couch in front of us. We sit in silence and glare at each other for the longest time, until I sigh and then groan, even sighing hurts my head.

Suddenly Sasuke is behind me, and I freeze as do the other girls, he puts his hands on my forehead and mutters a few words and my head is fine all of a sudden. Before I know what happened he's sitting on the couch again. On the right side of the couch is a pull out chair where the chubby one was sitting; on the couch were pineapple head, Sasuke and Blondie. On the left hand side of the couch was another chair, and there sat asshole Neji.

We glare at each other, the guys staring at us with a puzzled look on their faces. They seem to understand that we're not talking. Their retaliation? They aren't talking either. Silence ensued for some odd minutes before a voice broke it.

"Sakura are you feeling better?" Sasuke asks politely as he looked at me for an answer.

I don't know how to respond to that, and he's being polite so I respond the only way I can… a smart ass remark. "I'm fine asshole." I hiss.

"Good," he smirks, oh great here we go. "that means you are ready to listen to the deal?"

"What deal?" I ask cautiously, I feel the girls beside me tense.

"That is what I'm going to tell you my dear." Sasuke smiles sweetly and it makes me cringe. "You see, after you blacked out, I merely made the girls make a choice, either become our slaves, or you die. Guess what they chose Princess."

I look at the girls in shock. They're all avoiding my eyes, looking anywhere but at me.

"Are you guys crazy, you guys should've just left." I scream. It came to a shock to everyone that I was this panicked. But I had a right to be, they just sold their souls to the demons, and for what? So that I wouldn't die. Damn it, I used that jutsu so that they could escape, not save me again.

"Kura, you didn't expect us to seriously let you die did you?" Temari mumbled and looked at me as if she were in pain.

"YES! That's exactly what I wanted!" I scream back at her.

I feel a burning against my cheek, Tenten slapped me. Everyone's slapped me before, but Tenten has never slapped me. I look over at her shocked, too shocked to even register the pain. She looks at me furious and I know I'm about to get it.

"You little, ugh, did you really think we would leave our little sister behind? Are you insane? Do you think our family is that weak, do you think we don't love you that much? Stop saying such things!" Tenten whispers menacingly, starting to raise her voice at the end.

My anger dies down at the look of betrayal of the other girls' eyes. I look down ashamed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean you guys didn't love me, or that our family was weak. I truly didn't mean that. It's just, I don't want you guys to be in pain like this, if you guys got the choice to die so that the others could leave, wouldn't you agree to it 100%?" I ask weakly.

The girls eyes soften, especially Tenten. Tenten gathers me in her arms and sit me back down in between everyone, protected by Tenten and Temari in the front and Ino and Hinata beside me. We look at the boys again, they seem to have waited patiently for our fight to end, but it seems they're done waiting.

Our eyes harden and we look at them with hatred and determination. We are after all Angels, anything they try to throw at us; we're going to throw back at them twice as hard.

"Well we should probably begin with our names, I'm Naruto." says Blondie-Naruto.

"Neji." I glare at him still remembering the pain he caused my friend.

"Shikamaru." the lazy one murmured as he yawned in his hand.

"Cho-munch-ji." The fat one said between bites, stupid pig.

"I'm the leader, Sasuke."

"Well, what are your lovely ladies names?" asks Naruto with a wide smile.

"What is it to you idiot?" I glare at him.

He doesn't seem to be affected; actually he only laughs. Stupid laughing idiot.

"Well it doesn't matter as we already know your names." he says.

"Enough." Sasuke demands. All at once, they begin to sit up, they look directly at us.

"I'm going straight to the point. Either become our slaves, or Konoha will perish," Sasuke demands. "It's your choice, you know that we are stronger, and we will kill them all, especially your dear mother. Little boys and girls will be screaming, yelling, crying, and begging. Women will be raped, and men will be torn in front in front of their family, helpless to do anything. So what will it be ladies? In exchange for the life of Konoha, will you give us your lives?" his eyes have been staring at me through this entire speech. Cold, hard dark black eyes, I know he's not bluffing, he would do it. He'd have no remorse over it.

"Why can't you just leave us alone? What are we to you?" I said through gritted teeth as tears formed in my eyes at the thought of Konoha being destroyed. Would they really do that to the children?

His face darkens. "Why? Because you're our mates… we have the right to you and all your property." he smirks.

We look at each other in shock, this wasn't supposed to happen, how could our mates be Demons?

_The old seer in Konoha had once said to us. _

"_Your mate is someone who will always be there for you, through sickness and in health. Once you've found your mate, you will be living a lifetime of happiness, in equality. The only difference is if your mate is not a creature of light, but a creature of darkness. Then child, I pray for you, as you have a hard unequal road in front of you. You will be reduced to nothing if you don't win him over, and if you do, you must give a piece of yourself, maybe the whole thing, to keep yourself from going to the dark side."_

We pale, this truly is the end.

Hope you enjoyed, please review

Dream-of-me


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This chapter was once again beta-ed by Naru-Vampire, we should give a hand to them!!! They are simply amazing . Enjoy!

We look over at each other and we know we're in between a rock and a hard place. I don't know what to do, and the girls are looking at me for answers. I bite my lip and my eyes show defeat, the girls look away knowing exactly what my eyes were projecting. I stand, and then just when I thought I was on my own, so do Ino and Tenten, then Temari and Hinata followed our lead. I smile and look at them, they give me an understanding smile, and we all walk over to our respective "masters."

They are wondering what we're going to do, I can see it in their faces. But Sasuke knows what our choice is, so do the others. It's obvious, I glare at him and he looks shocked and then smirks. Then before any of them can say anything, Hinata drops to her knees in front of Naruto. He looks happy and puts his hand on her hair and puts a collar around her. I can see her trying not to shake; his big hand seems to engulf her small form. He picks her up and walks over to the couch we were sitting at, placing her on his lap when he sat down.

I wanted to run over and cut his hand off. Next, Temari has also dropped to her knees in front of Shikamaru. He looks at her through half eyes, but you can tell he's pleased. I look at him in disgust, and I can feel Ino's urge to throw him off of her. He picks her up and puts a collar on her and starts to nibble on her neck. I want to throw up so bad.

Ino drops to the floor in front of Chouji, and bows her head. I've never seen our spitfire lower her head to anyone before, damn it. It makes me feel sick, at what we have to do and there are our "masters" soaking it all up. He also picks her up, and lays her sideways on his lap with her knees on her chest and he encircles his arms around her slowly moving his hands up and down her leg. I can't even look, but I can hear the click of the collar.

I can feel Tenten shaking already, and above all I don't want her to go to Neji. Before she kneels I put her behind me and I glare at the two ones who are left over. The other girls look shocked over at us, and I can feel Tenten shock too. I don't care, this isn't right and I'm going to say exactly that.

Too bad before I can talk Sasuke pulled my arm, and I attempt to shake out of his grip. But he's already behind me where Tenten used to be. He pulls me onto his lap on the couch. My back against the arm rest and my legs spread straight along his thighs. He smirks as I realize his lips are against my neck, I quickly jerk away. I look over on the opposite couch where Hinata is, and I see Tenten there with Neji's arm around her, his arm making soothing circles around her arm. The collar is already in place.

I feel cold encircling my neck, and I don't have to look down to realize I've been collared. But to make sure it wasn't a dream and was actually happening I look down anyways. I didn't want to bring my head up after seeing the collar and I sure as hell didn't want to be in this position. It was hell, being with the person I have so much hatred for. I didn't want to look at him. Too bad he wouldn't let me not look at him. Large fingers grasp my chin and turn my face sideways toward his. I shake out of his grasp and look toward the other girls. They look so helpless and I don't know what to do. It pains my heart looking at their defeated faces.

Tears well up and I shake them off determined I stand. Sasuke surprisingly doesn't do anything to stop me. I turn to grab Ino's hand but suddenly I was on the ground on my hands and knees unable to get up. Shock wells up and panic comes along with it along my body. I don't know what to do, I'm paralyzed. The girls around me are clawing to get away, but all of a sudden they stop, and it's silent.

"You can't escape me Princess, it's not possible. I promise you, I will control you. As soon as the collar went on you, you became MINE." Sasuke growls against my ear and his warm breath fans my neck. I shiver with the contact and frown at this new piece of information.

Before I knew it, I was on his lap again, he was glaring at me fiercely, but I refused to look at him. He lifted my face and looked in shock at the tears. My girls look in panic, they rarely see me cry. I've always been the one to find the way out, hence why I was always the one asked for when looking for a solution in an unknown territory. This time, I don't know what to do, I've been defeated and along with me, so are my girls.

Sasuke's hands reach up and look like they are going to wipe away my tears, but instead he grabs my face in a vice like grip and whispers, "Get ready to your new life little one, this is what it will consist of; your tears and my joy." I start to breathe hard, and I can feel a glow come around me again, it's my shield. It comes up whenever I feel like I'm in danger.

Suddenly the glow is gone. I felt abnormally cold at dead inside at this prospect. Sasuke cut through it with his own chakra and made me feel his darkness, and his pain. With this my heart tore apart more and I can't breathe. Finally he moves back so that I can breathe normally and begin to gather myself. I glare at him when I'm back to normal and I would've hit him, had it not have been because of the stupid collar.

"Now that you've had your fun Sasuke, can we go back to business?" asks Neji impatiently.

"Alright, well, there are of course rules that you must obey." says Sasuke which such authority and power it was amazing

"What kind of rules?" I demand, getting frustrated with every thing we didn't know. First we were sent on a suicide mission, and than we end up being the mates to The Demons! The least they could do was explain what the hell was going on. The girls look relieved that I'm going back to my stubborn and defiant normal self.

"Number one: you must call us Master or sama. For the rest of the others that aren't your Master, you may call them Lord." Naruto starts.

"Number two: you will be sleeping in the same room as your Master's, there's no choice in the matter." Neji continues.

"Number three: any rule not followed will result in punishment. And trust me you _don't_ want that." Chouji stated.

"Number four: if you do anything good, there are rewards. You _do _want that." Shikamaru yawns

"Number five: there is no limit to the extent of the punishment except that it will not result in death, anything other than that it will be agreed upon." Sasuke finishes. "Orochimaru and Tsunade please come in."

We look at each other in shock, did Tsunade know about this? What was she doing here? We looked up to see the door opening to reveal a smirking Orochimaru and a red-eyed Tsunade. We all attempt to run up to her and hug her but we're all pulled back by our Masters and we all fall to the ground right in a line up in front of Orochimaru. Tsunade chokes back a sob that threatens to escape.

We all panic. Tsunade has never been one to choke up. Always being the strong one that kept us together. I won't stand around and let my mom being upset like this, who would force a mother to look at their children on their knees and be slaves. I struggle to get up, I can feel Sasuke trying to pull me down, and he's not even using all of his power over me. I strain and I can feel the other girls also trying. We gather our hands together and finally manage to stand.

Before we all fell to our hands and knees again. We can feel the power lifted from us and we all stand and run to Tsunade, encircling her with our arms. Tsunade collapses and we all collapse with her and all are a ball of tears. We are finally at peace and we feel safe in our mother's arms.

"ENOUGH!" we can feel our Masters forcing us back, using half of their control over us. But it was enough to make us go back; even while we struggled it was able to pull us back and our struggles went to waste. We end up in the same position as before.

"NO!" exclaims Tsunade. "Give me my babies back to me Oro, right now!" se demanded as tears ran down her cheeks and she glared feebly at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru reaches over and strokes her cheek that glistens with tears. He wipes them away and he looks at her lovingly.

"I'm sorry Tsunade. I can't have my own boys die; they are mates for life, we can't stop that." Orochimaru replies firmly.

Tsunade breaks down and leans on him for comfort. His arm's wrapped around her surprisingly and he allows her to lean on him. He leads her to the couch me and Sasuke are on. I give Sasuke a pleading look and he allows me to sit next to her, but his arm is still around my waist, but at least I get to be beside my mom.

**....*Angels vs. Demons***....

**After**

When everything is calm once again, we look at each other, unsure of what exactly to do. Then Orochimaru brings out a parchment that states that as long as we are their slaves there will not be a war against Konoha, and no member of Konoha will be harmed. And then all the rules are stated also.

"All you have to do is sign here, if there is any objections say so now." Orochimaru declares.

"If we're gone from Konoha who will protect it?" I wonder out loud.

"Alright, add to the contract that we will allow Sound ninja to go to protect Konoha." Sasuke waved his hand to show how casual he was being.

"We get to see Tsunade four times a week, for 4 hours at a time." states Tenten.

"No." Neji states firmly. The others also agree with Neji's statement. We all look crestfallen and we all look toward them in shock.

"Are you telling me that we can't see our mom ever again?" Hinata whispers in pain. Naruto looks down in shock. He never heard this voice from her. We hardly ever hear that voice, but we understand because it's our feelings also. Naruto sighs after looking at her face.

"Alright, you may see your mom. Two days a week, for only an hour and half each." he says defeated.

Hinata looks at him in shock, and in thanks. He looks pleased, and the others seem to be disgruntled, but don't seem to argue.

"Are we going to be able to see each other?" asks Temari.

"You will get together when you are meeting up with Tsunade, what more time do you need? All your time will be going to tending us anyways." Shikamaru mocks.

Temari looks very small and insecure. All her life she's been trying to make sure we were all in one piece; it will kill her if this happens. Shikamaru looks at her, and looks uncaring of her face. But when she closes her eyes shut, his eyes open wide. He finally looks at her and agrees.

"You may see them, but only once a week, for two hours, but that is it. There will be a specific meeting place, and you will be allowed to be on your own for 2 hours. We will be around, we won't be able to hear you, but we will make sure we can see you." Shikamaru agrees.

_Good, at least we can still communicate this way_. – Tem

_Yea and we can still do the dream-channeling right?_ – I ask. Dream-channelling was when we were younger; we would meet up in our dreams. If one of us were in a mission or we were separated.

_That's right, so we won't ever be apart… right_? – Hinata

_Of course_. – Tennie

_No doubt, I totally forgot about that dream channeling we used to do_. – Ino

They stopped chatting when they realized everyone was looking at them from not saying anything. Neji smirks, knowing that he's caught them.

"Well, well, little Kunoichi, what are we going to do about you and your mind-communication?" asks Neji.

"Nothing." said Tenten glaring at him with such hatred it matched mine for Sasuke.

"Hmm… I guess I can not take that away." Tenten looks like her wish has been answered. "Of course, you can't ever do the mind-telepathy again." Neji rolled his eyes as he thought the answer was obvious. If looks could kill, Neji would be dead. This is the way we manage to survive everything thrown at us, together. Neji smirks down at her angry face.

"That is, if you can convince me that you really need it, then I might change my mind." Neji dares. Tenten looks stuck.

I don't know what she's going to do. I know that we can't help her; if we do we definitely won't ever be able to do it again. She's going to panic if she's on her own through the entire time and never being able to do mind-telepathy with us, but what would she do to convince him? I see Tenten take a deep breath, and she straddles Neji. I look shocked.

"Please, Neji, please, don't take this away from me. This is the only thing I have left. Please, please, oh god, please." Tenten begs.

I can see tears running down her face, and we all don't know what to do, but we know that we can't do anything to help her. That makes all of us feel useless, we can't help our sister. It's such a horrible feeling, the feeling of uselessness. Especially towards a relative, blood or not; Tenten is our every thing and this is just unbearable.

"That was good, little one, but not good enough, my answer is still no," Neji smirks.

Tenten freezes up, and she takes another big breath. And oh no, she's going to do it!

Tenten gets off his lap, and kneels in front of him and put her hands on his thighs and puts her head down.

"I beg you, Master Neji, please grant this low one, one favor. Please, Neji-sama, I beg you. This is the only thing I ask you Neji-sama, please. Please, please… please, I beg you. There is nothing else I need, please. I will do anything." It's heartbreaking to watch Tenten beg. She's always been the headstrong proud one, and Neji looks so proud to be the one to break her.

"Hmm… alright, I guess I can allow you to still do mind-telepathy, but you will not be allowed to do it at night after dinner." Neji declares. And the others agree. This is put into the contract also.

This is the end, so we all go and sign it one by one, Orochimaru and Tsunade as witnesses, Sasuke, me, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino. When looking at our signatures compared to the guys, ours are shaken and looking very light. Too bad this contract is indestructible.

When the signing is done, we look at each other and realize it's done, there's nothing left to do. We are now officially slaves of Sound. There's nothing we can do, we are STUCK.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review

Dr3am-of-m3


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everybody, I'd just like to give special thanks to Naru-Vampire for once again making this chapter another amazing one!!! **

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**....*Angels vs. Demons***....

Chapter 5

WARNING: Includes content that is not made for little kids ^^

We've done all we can, and now we must accept our fates. We hug Tsunade a goodbye and her and Orochimaru leave.

We are all taken to separate rooms by our masters, and we bid each other farewell, as it is already 10. I'm not allowed to use my mind-telepathy at the moment and when I tried, it was like my mind was blocked. I hear a chuckle in front of me, and I know Sasuke knows that I've tried and failed. I sigh and just follow, exhausted, I hope for tonight I can just sleep and rest. Too bad I had a sadistic bastard for a master.

I get to the room and walk toward the bedroom. I just stood without going in, I remember what happened to this room the last time I was in here. I hear the door close and lock. I can feel Sasuke's breathe on my neck, and his arms encircle my waist. My stomach drops as I grow vulnerable next to him. This time, he only needs to command me and I could lose everything. Unstoppable tears well up in my eyes; he turns me around abruptly and laughs at my vulnerability.

He holds me closer against his chest and his mouth goes against my ear, he whispers, "You're crying already? We haven't even started yet, princess, I thought you were stronger than this." At his mocking tone, more tears came to my eyes.

"Don't worry I won't take you… tonight anyways." Sasuke smirks. "That is if you take a bath with me."

I don't know what to do, it's just like the kiss proposition he had offered to me before, but this time, it's so much worse. But I know that he'd force me anyways, so at least this way I have a choice right? I nod slowly and his smirk widens and his eyes gleam. He carries me to his bathroom and turns the bath on. While he's doing so, I look around. His bathroom is as big as my bedroom; there is a power jet shower at the corner, and two sinks, with mirrors on top. The toilet is at the farthest corner from the door. There's also a giant bath that looks like a hot tub, then there is a Jacuzzi, along with a machine at the other corner. I go near the machine to see what it is, my curiosity getting the better of me.

Sasuke creeps up behind me and puts his hands around my waist before I can move away from him; he explains that this is a body drier. It acts the same thing as the jet power shower, except you just open the door in the machine and air blows out instead of water. He asks if I understand, I nod angrily, I'm not a child. He laughs at my angry face and guides me back to the bath.

It's already been drawn. "I expect you to draw it like this from now on and you are to be in it waiting for me everyday at 10 o'clock, understand?" Sasuke demands.

I nod again, unable to say anything. Perhaps this meant at the moment he had no intention of anything other than actually seeing me naked? As bad as that is, maybe that's not so bad, compared to other things.

He slowly takes his shirt off, and I blush and look away. He grips my chin again and orders me to look at him. Then he takes his shorts off and his boxers also. He had already taken his shoes off by the door, along with mine. He comes near me, and I can already see his erection starting. I get nervous and back away, every time I take a step, he takes a step toward me. I back up into the stupid body drier that's blocking my way, and look at another escape, but seeing there wasn't one, I scrunched my eyes.

I feel his hands moving up my clothes and up the slits in my dress. He slowly takes my hands and takes the gloves off, then takes the elbow guards off as well. All of this is done with my eyes shut, as I didn't want to look and blush again. Then his hands slowly went through the curve of my breasts and fondled them before reaching behind and slowly taking my chest bandages off. When they finally were off, I could feel the rough material of my dress seep through causing my nipples to harden.

Sasuke chuckled, and slowly took the weapon holder off my belt and threw them. He also took the belt off and threw that also. Without the belt there, it allowed the v-line show more cleavage. Suddenly my right nipple didn't seem cold anymore, it was warm and wet, and the left one was freezing. I opened my eyes wide to see what Sasuke was doing, as I felt pain and pleasure all at once. Sasuke was sucking on my right nipple through the dress material and that was pleasurable, but in his other hand was an ice cube that was on my left nipple, that was slowly growing harder and harder.

I cried out, I couldn't help it, the feelings were unbelievable. I thrashed against him trying to move his head from my nipple. When that was unmovable I tried to get the ice cube away, but the hand that wasn't holding the ice cube, grabbed both my hands and raised them above my head. Sasuke slowly took my short shorts off and then my panties along with them. All this time, I couldn't even pay attention because of the pain/pleasure.

Suddenly, he took his mouth and ice cube away. I looked at him with a blush and tears in my eyes. I couldn't help it; I've never felt anything like that in my life. And I felt an uncomfortable wetness in my panties. Sasuke reached forward and started to caress my face, it was soothing so I closed my eyes and rubbed my face against the soothing touch. I needed it after that.

Shit, what is that, I feel something, something is in my core? What is that, oh, it's poking all around. I open my eyes and look down, to see Sasuke's finger in my private area. It was pumping in and out, I cry out, I'm wet enough that it's a new feeling. Sasuke smirks and enjoys my expression. He puts another finger in, but I'm new to all this, I've never even masturbated before. It was painful, it was too tight…

"No…" I pant. "Stop…" I let out a strangled sound that was between a sob and a moan. "Stop…it hurts." I beg.

"Oh, but Sakura-_chan_, you were enjoying it a moment ago." Sasuke mocks, "Don't you like this?" With that he adds the third finger in.

"N-no this is just wrong. I'm begging you…please stop." I cry. I have tears running down my face, and I know that this is only three fingers. I look down and see that his dick is at least twice as big as this.

Sasuke looks down to see what I'm looking at and smirks. I look down scared, and for the first time, I don't know what to do. I don't know these feelings. I'm still wet though, it feels so wrong and painful but so good at the same time. There's something building in me and I can feel my walls tighten around the fingers even more. It's even more painful but I can feel something is coming, I can barely breathe.

Sasuke's fingers are pulled out abruptly and I open my eyes wide, he stopped right before I could reach the pleasure and now it was being retracted and all I can feel is the pain. I look down to see that my hands are holding his wrist that was in my vagina. I can see his fingers and they glisten. I don't know what it is though. Sasuke catches me as I struggle to stand, putting his arm around my waist. He takes off my last article of clothing, my dress and I'm fully naked against him.

The pain is unbearable. He makes me look at him and he sucks the fingers that were in my vagina clean, except for one finger.

"Mm, an Angel's cum, it tastes delicious my princess." He smirks.

He pushes the finger toward me and tells me to open my mouth. I refuse knowing how disgusting that is. In the end, he orders me to, and I suck on it for a few minutes, wanting to gag, but unable to. He slowly takes his finger out and carries me over to the bathtub. He climbs in and then sets me in between his legs. I try to move to the other side, as it was big enough that we don't need to be touching.

"Don't move." he orders, and I have no choice but to obey.

He pushes my shoulders back so that my back was straight against his chest. But in this position I can feel his erection against my back and I can't relax, no matter how many times he tells me to. I am unable to. I have tears coming to my eyes as I can feel that my unfinished orgasm has left me unsatisfied. The cold of his and my body in contrast to the warmth of the bathwater makes me shiver.

"Will you ever finish it?" I ask without actually meaning to. It just…came to me mouth.

"Hmm… I was wondering when you would ask me that," he whispers in my ear. He tugs on my earlobe with his teeth and start to neck me. "I guess I should do that, after all you've only been my slave for a little while. But, I need something to encourage me, consider this a reward. Do something that is reward-worthy."

"Sasuke-sama, will you please, please, finish this for me?" I beg, realizing it's the first time I've called him master, Sasuke seems to have realized it too. I can feel his smirk against my neck.

"I love how you willingly call me your master, princess." Sasuke gloats with satisfaction. "But that's not going to be enough, why should I give you pleasure if I myself don't get any?" he clucked his tongue.

I turn around in surprise and he allows me to, he smirks at my shocked face. I glare looking slowly down at his huge erection. He lifts his hips to show what he wants. I don't know what to do. Should I do it? Or should I just leave it to see if the pain in my private area goes away?

Sasuke seems to know what I'm planning and he grabs me again. "If you don't do it princess, I will keep doing it to you and keep not allowing you to finish. I have many skills, Sa-ku-ra." He purrs. He glances at me to see my decision. I don't know what to do, his eyes capture my gaze, and I'm unable to escape his lust filled black eyes.

He seems to see my hesitation, and his eyes become cold again.

"Do. Not. Test. Me." he threatens. Just like that, all my power stops, and fear seeps in again to my cold body. Even surrounded by the warmth of the hot water, I start to shiver.

I nod slowly, understanding there is no way out. I slowly lower my hand down, not looking away from his eyes, as I didn't want to look at his erect cock. He smirks, and closes his eyes, and reopens them. He slowly leans over and grasps my shoulders, his other hand going to my leg. I shake, I don't know what he's doing, but his hand against my naked leg send shivers, and the fear is unbearable.

He moves my leg on one side of his legs and my other leg on the other side. In the end I'm straddling him once again. I open my eyes wide and shake uncontrollably. This is too fast, this isn't right. I can't even move. I'm paralyzed.

"Shh, don't worry princess; we won't go quite that far…yet. This just makes it easier for me." Easier for what I don't know, but I'm not sure if I want to know.

He grasps my small hand in his large one, and I realize how easy it would be for him to control me, his hands are twice as big as mine. He lowers it to his cock and his other hand goes to the back of my neck. He forces my head down to look at his erect cock and he tugs on my hand to engulf his cock.

"Like it?" I can tell he's smirking by the sound of his voice, but I can't take my eyes off of it. It's too big, it's not possible, and that can't fit inside of me.

He leads my hand to move up and down his cock, tightening his grip. Precum starts to come out and he takes my finger and rubs it all over him. The water washes it away and the Precum drifts toward me, but I can't move as he is still grasping my hand and neck. I struggle to keep it away from me, but it's no use.

"Lesson one, princess. Next time I expect you to be able to do this on your own without my help." he whispers against my ear. He once again starts to tug on my earlobe with his teeth and I shiver. He takes his hand away from my neck, but I still look down.

His mouth starts to go lower, and nips at my neck gently. I start to relax at his gentle actions. I slowly close my eyes and tip my neck back for easier access. I feel his smirk grow and he slowly pulls away from my neck. Then his other hand starts to make my hand move faster, and he attacks my neck with a new fever.

He starts biting, licking and sucking on my neck, leaving his mark, showing I was his property, right above the collar. He then slowly lowers his mouth toward my breasts. He sucks on my right nipple, like a newborn and I arch my back toward his mouth. Just as I am starting to feel the pleasure, he bites down hard. I cry out, it hurts, I look down and I can see bite marks with blood coming out. He licks up the blood and sucks on them gently.

He moves to my left nipple and I try to get my hands away to push him away, I knew he was going to do the same thing. He looks up with red eyes. I try to look away but I can't, I'm truly frozen. He slowly starts to smile, it's the first time I've seen him smile, but I don't like it.

"Mou, I wanted to be nice and go slow for you, but you insist on having it the hard way. I try and try, but I guess I'm just going to have to teach you the hard way, eh princess?" Sasuke pouts. "Well, I guess you've made your choice."

He closes his eyes, and when he opens them, I see their still red, but with black commas around them. I start to shake, he now has me in his power, and there's nothing I can do to get out of it.

"I love that you try to get out of my control, but never forget **I'M** your master, not the other way around." Sasuke reprimands. "But I do enjoy your attempts, and your spirit. So run, I'll give you one minute to try. Begin."

I run, there's nothing else I can do, but a minute? That's never going to be enough. These collars must have chakra proof on them, because I'm not able to use much of my chakra. I run toward the door, but I'm reminded I'm naked, so I start to run to find a place to hide.

"30 seconds little one." Sasuke reminds.

I run harder, slipping and sliding everywhere, tears running down my face. I know I can't hide forever; I run over to the walk in closet and see that it has a deadlock on it. I run in and close it. I run over gathering his clothes and tying it around his doorknob and then tying the other end at the poles where he hangs his clothes.

"10 seconds, I hope you're ready." He purrs. It seems like he knows where I am.

I run to the farthest corner and hide behind his clothes shaking uncontrollably, unable to stop the tears from running along my face. I try to get a hold of myself, but I can hear his countdown and it's not helping.

5

4

3

2

1

-CRASH-

He throws the closet door open with the deadlock like it was a toy door. I shake harder, this monster, was going to take my virginity, and there was nothing I could do about it. It seemed noble in the beginning, sacrificing my life for those of thousands of others, but now, I wish I wasn't a kunoichi.

I shake cowering and my back reaches the wall. I slowly lower myself down, hugging my knees tightly to my chest. I can see his feet coming toward me. He's deliberately going slowly and that makes me get more nervous.

They finally stop in front of me. His large hand slowly reaches out and pulls back the clothes and he looks down at me. He kneels down in front of me, and puts his hand in my hair and I cry out. I'm thrown through the closet to his bedroom. He runs so that I land in his arms so I'm not hurt…yet. He has me caught, his arms holding me one arm underneath my legs and the other ones underneath the back of my neck. I look up at him, fear in my eyes.

He smirks looking at my fear stricken face, and I get angry. I push him off of me and he lets me go, himself flying toward the wall. Turns out I do have a little bit of chakra, too bad my burst of anger used it all. I can see him get up, and I slowly back away. He seems to be tired of this, so he grabs my arm and throws me onto the bed. He doesn't seem to be hurt at all, just irritated.

I start to shake and attempt to get off the bed. I'm too late. He grabs my arms and ties them above my head to the headboard. I struggle to get them lose, but it's not going to work. I try to kick him but all attempts fail, as he doesn't seem to struggle at all. He grabs one of my legs and ties it to a rope on the ceiling and does the same to the other one. I am stretched out as if doing the splits and then lifted up.

He kneels so that his face is near my vagina. He takes a sniff and I cry out, I can feel the air move and it's a new uncomfortable feeling. He slowly smiles and brings his head down. "You will enjoy this princess." With that, he sticks his tongue in and starts to use the muscle up and down in my vagina.

I can feel the muscle everywhere, my walls are clenching already, wanting release from the pleasure that was never released before. He pulls out with a slurp and he smirks down at me. He slowly takes his hand and pulls on my overgrown clit. I start to feel the pleasure again, and I sigh in relief, maybe I'll be able to jump off this time.

He suddenly pinched it hard and I cry out. I struggle to get away, but he just smacks my ass and pinches harder.

"Please…it hurts…stop." I cry out. I wouldn't hide the fact that I was afraid, no I was terrified. What could this man do to me?

He mutters a jutsu but it's too low to hear. I didn't need to hear it though, I saw the change. His tongue grew longer and I knew what he was going to do. I struggle more and attempt to get away, I knew what he was doing and I didn't want it at all. It was no use; there was no escape from this.

There was no preparation and his tongue pushes his way through. He's still pinching my clit but his tongue gives me so much pleasure. It's too much of a mix, I can't think straight. A moan escapes my lips because this feeling is unbelievable. I can feel his cock against my ass and he pinches my clit harder, but I can't think straight because I finally orgasm for the first time. His tongue is there to lick it all up and he licks it all. Not a drop goes away, I sigh as I realize it's done, until I feel something cold against my clit. It grows fast again, but I struggle to keep it in the hood.

I feel something metal enclose my clit, and suddenly it's the pinching again. I look to see that he has nipple clamps but it also had a chain in the middle that attached to my clit. It hurt too much that I could barely think, but I knew that he planned on putting the clamps on my nipples also.

I shake, and that makes my clit hurt more, but I can't help it.

"Oh, does Sakura-chan not want the clamps?" Sasuke asks.

"No…please…Sasuke-sama…please…please. Take it out…please…it hurts…please…don't put anything more…please…take it out…please." I cry, tears overflowing.

He leans over my outstretched legs to lean his hands on either side of my head and he slowly kisses my tears away. I relax at the gentle gesture.

"But, that's why I'm the master, and it doesn't matter what you say or beg. Although I like the sound of Sasuke-sama against your lips." he laughs.

He's mocking me. I have more tears of outrage. He slowly takes one of the nipple clamps in one hand and leans over to my right nipple. I cry out, as I know there is no escape. He takes my right breast in his hand and lifts it up and then puts the clamp on it. He holds my breast as I cry out from the pain. The pain slowly goes away, and he drops the breast slowly like it was something delicate.

He takes my other breast and lifts it gently to the other clamp. I try not to shake as I know it will hurt more if I shake. I can't help it though. Sasuke seems to get angry but he still is gentle as he places the clamp on gently. Again the pain slowly goes away to the back of my mind, but instead of placing it down gently he drops it hard and the pain from it hurts even worse than when he actually put the clamps on.

The pain doesn't go away, and I struggle to open my eyes. I look to see that the chain is very short between my breasts and extremely short between my breasts and clit. Every single time I move my upper half, my clit gets tugged, and vice versa with my legs. In the end, the only way for it to be equal is having all of them being pulled but not the maximum extent. I look up to plead to Sasuke, but when I see his lust-filled eyes, I know he's been watching me struggle.

He looks down at my eyes and smiles cruelly. He's enjoying my pain. I look down, which inevitably makes me look through my split legs, past my swollen clit to his even more erect cock.

"If you are good, I'll take them off when you sleep, if not, well, I suggest you be good, princess." he states.

He reaches down with his hand to feel my core. It's dripping wet. This pain is making me wet? What kind of sick person am I? I feel pleasure in my pain. Sasuke seems pleased though at my wetness. He takes the finger away and brings it to his mouth.

"I was going to prepare you, but I don't think it's needed. Who knew you were such a good slave?" he smirks.

Does this mean it's going to happen now? No it's too fast.

"Please, isn't it enough for today? Please…Sasuke…please…I beg you." I plead I didn't want this to happen. Losing my virginity was supposed to be with someone special, and willingly. Someone who loved and cared for me. It just couldn't happen now. That why I begged with everything I had.

His eyes darken and become cold. "Didn't I tell you Sakura-chan, my name is Sasuke-sama? Now, can't you remember that one little rule?" he sighs in disappointment.

My stomach drops. "Please…Sasuke-sama…master…I'm sorry…please…please." Tears are welling up in my eyes now.

"Alright, I'll forgive you if you go on your arms and knees. You have ten seconds."

I can't move though, so I look up at him shocked. His response? "8 seconds princess."

I struggle to turn around, but it's not possible tied up this way, and every time I move my breasts moves which tugs my clit, which makes me cry out in pain. With every cry his cock seems to grow even bigger. He is getting pleasure from my pain.

5

4

3

2

1

-SMACK-

He smacks my ass, but that's not what hurts, when he smacked my ass, my body moved forward which pulled my clit up, but my breasts are heavier so it was brought down by gravity even faster. I cry out, and tears well up again. But I can feel that I got even wetter. There has to be something wrong with me. He smacks my ass another 10 times, not taking a break in between. I scream as I can feel the chain being pulled every time he smacks me.

"Oh, I thought Sakura-chan could do this one little thing for me. I guess she's actually a very masochistic little slave isn't she?" Sasuke smirks.

But I'm given no time to dwell on this as he puts the tip of his cock in.

I can't breathe, my breath is caught in my throat and it seems that my body only wants me to feel pain. All the wetness was gone and it seemed my core was dry, dry, dry. With nothing to lubricate his cock, I knew it was going to hurt even more.

"I've only put my tip in, but I can already tell you're so fucking tight, princess" he growls. "Now I'm going to ask you one more question, are you a virgin princess?"

I nod, too startled to do anything. He remains still, and his blood red eyes slowly die down. His hand reaches down to stroke my face. The lust is slowly leaving his eyes replacing it with something I don't know. It's a mix of kindness, hesitance, and tenderness. I know this is my last chance. I kiss the palm of his hand, and whisper hesitantly into it.

"Please, Sasuke-sama, this is my only favour, please…I beg you, just give me a couple days. I'm not ready yet…please…please." I close my eyes, knowing that my last chance has a very small chance of working.

His hand leaves my face and I know what that means. I scrunch my eyes tight knowing that the pain will come soon. Suddenly he gently takes my right breast, and I open my eyes in shock, he takes the clamp off gently and slowly uses his tongue to circle the nipple, until it doesn't give me pain. He does the same to the left. He reaches down and takes the clit clamp off and sucks on the clit gently before blowing on it.

My eyes stay open wide during this entire ordeal, I'm scared… frightened… one wrong move and he could change his mind. He stops sucking on the clit and I stiffen. Perhaps this was another one of his tricks?

He slowly trails his mouth up my right leg until he reaches the clamp that is around my right ankle, he takes it off and slowly kisses around my ankle. He does the same with the left. He starts massaging my body and slowly moves his mouth upwards and to the bite mark he left before in the bath. He starts to suck on it as he takes my hands out of the bondage.

He slowly moves me to my right side and looks at me. He gets up from the bed and rummages through his dresser; he takes out a shirt that has what I guessed to be the Uchiha symbol on the back. He throws it at me and I slowly put it on. The neck is too large and keeps slipping off my shoulders, and the sleeves are so long that they go down to my elbows. The shirt itself however is long enough to almost go down to my knees. Enough to cover myself but I wish I had a little more.

As if he read my thoughts, he grabbed new boxers and threw them at me. I put them on; underneath the covers not that he was looking. He was putting on his clothes also. I look over to see the clock said it was 12:00… midnight. I could feel my wings struggling to get out and I look over at Sasuke to see if he noticed. He had.

He looked at me with questions on his face. His face demanded an explanation but before he could ask my wings were out and white feathers were in my view blocking Sasuke from me. And all I could think was … great…now he knows…shit.

**....*Angels vs. Demons***....

Alright I know that was a little confusing esp. the last line because Sakura had shown her wings before… but it will all be explained don't worry.

Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Dr3am-of-m3


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I know most are mad at me. And I'm very very very sorry. I had so many things going on, but I promise I would never leave this story. Anyways thank you to everyone who are still with this story.

He knows… he knows. I can hear his footsteps coming closer even though my wings are covering my view of him. My heart shakes and thunders and I start to shake in fear again. This causes my wings to shake. I'm leaning against the headboard, at the center of the bed. I can feel him above him; the bed sinks under his weight. He slowly parts my wings and I allow him, knowing that if I struggle it would only get worse.

I look up to glare at him, and he looks down with a smirk.

"I'm glad you're back princess. Looks like your fire is back, and so fast too. Haha. Good. I was wondering if I broke you forever," he mocks. "But what do we have here, I didn't see the chakra flare up, especially considering that you would need more chakra than what we have restricted for your chakra restraints. So what is this hmm?"

I don't know what to do. If I tell him, not only myself but the other girls would be in danger along with me. I struggle to use my telepathy but it's once again blocked. Sasuke's eyes grow hard and cold and before I realize it his hands are on either sides of my head against the headboard.

I put my head down so that I'm not affected by his gaze, but he takes his right hand and cups my face to meet his gaze. I sigh defeated and start to tell him our real story.

10 years ago.

I was a naïve little 6 years old, following Hinata (7) around the park. We were going to meet up with Tennie (9), Ino (8) and Tem (9). It was a really pretty day and I and Hina were skipping holding hands.

We saw them on the swings and we ran over to them. We always were really fast but we didn't think much of it. We saw weird people behind them but it didn't seem like they noticed. Hina and I looked at each other, worried for our friends as they men didn't look very friendly. We nodded at each other and wings erupted from our backs.

We fought the men, but they were still stronger than us. We were only children. But then Tennie, Ino and Tem started to help. Tennie started to fly up and throw sharp rocks at them with accuracy, hitting their pressure points. Ino started to mess around with people's minds and their emotions, making their movements clumsy. Tem started with her small fan to make the wind work against them.

In the end, we were all in the air while on the ground were them on the ground. Then Tsunade came, and took us away. Hina fainted. We were all too worried and we knew that Tsunade was the great Hokage, she wouldn't hurt us… we hoped.

Automatically, we found out a lot. Hina and I didn't really seem to understand what's going on, and I don't think Ino did either. But Tennie and Tem looked at Tsunade like she was crazy.

She told us we were angels, the "Chosen Ones," and I didn't know what that meant, but it seemed to be okay. After all angels were the ones that everyone counted on right? I researched it though. Angels are the purest of the pure. As the "Chosen Ones" we all had responsibilities to keep, sacrifices to make and love to give.

We grew attached to Tsunade very quickly. She taught us everything… and anything. She was our protection. She became the angels' guardian.

I looked down after telling my story, but his hands were still on either side of my head. Curiosity caused me to look up to see his face and his expression. He looked at me with tenderness, but possessiveness, it caused fear to seep into my veins again. He knew the other side of what being an angel meant.

They can be controlled very easily; it was against angel's nature to fight. Their true power came from the love they gave to attempt to change the lesser evils into good. If the angel's love was truly great they could change a great evil into good. But there is more to an angel's power than that.

The legend was that the "Chosen Ones" would hold the greatest power in the world. Power that every demon in the world wanted, the power that men lusted after, the power that is set to control us so that they can have this power. There's a reason why Tsunade never told people who we were. Too late now… the demons knew and there was no way to take it back.

The reason why we can fight, is well… we did have a part of human in us. We did have a soul. It was different yet still the same. It's really hard to explain and even harder to understand. But… one thing was clear… me and the girls were screwed. With that I fainted, only conscious to the fact of a demon's smirk engraved into my face.

I awoke to the blinding sun in my face, on top of the water bed again. My blurred vision starts to clear up to see four extremely pissed off angels. Oh, shit! I dive under the covers so that they can't hit me or yell at me or lecture me. I don't know which the worst is. Ino will be hitting me, Temari has the big lecture out, Tennie will be yelling and Hinata will have her "disappointed/kill you" face on. Oh shit shit shit.

They pull me out from the covers and glare at me. I smile sheepishly, before bowing my head. I hear the defeat in their heads and they all come to hug me. I knew I wouldn't be in too much trouble.

-Smack-

"Your not in a lot of trouble, but you are in trouble" Tem sighs. Damn it I should've kept that thought to myself.

I look at them pouting, "It wasn't my fault. You've seen their eyes. And you know it as I do, you can't refuse your mate!"

They look at me with understanding.

-Smack-

"Ow, what was that one for?" I grunt.

"Because… I felt it was necessary," Ino judges.

Great… just because the great Ino believes it should be done it is. That one hurt too. "What time is it?" I ask.

"Ten o'clock" Hinata answers.

_Do we have time to ourselves right now? – me_

_I think so. They just kind of pushed us into this room so I'm guessing. – Ino _

We all decide to just cuddle back on the bed. I am lying in the middle and Tem is on my left and Tennie at my right. Hina and Ino are above our heads lying across the bed. This bed is WAY too big for just one person. Hina and Ino's feet don't even hang off the bed. Stupid rich egotistical demons getting whatever they want all the time.

I slowly doze off as do the other angels.

Dream

The dream took us to a forest area, where the grass was blowing gently as were the trees above us. We were all laying down basking in the sun and the wind gently blowing in our face. The field was surrounded by flowers and the trees surrounded the field, but didn't come close enough to give us shade.

Give you one guess whose turn it was to choose the dream place today… "Ino, you and flowers, can't you ever think of anything else?" Tem sighs.

Haha, no matter how much we complain, we love the peace and quiet that Ino's scene always gives us. We start to talk, about the dangers that the secret has exposed, but we came to the conclusion that it would've came out anyways. We can't keep secrets from our mates, so it was better now than later. We hoped.

I for one was glad that everyone had forgiven me. Too soon the vision started to leave us and we all awoke to the faces of our masters surrounding us. One by one we were picked up by our respective masters and carried to the balcony. Sasuke in the lead with me in his arms opened the balcony and placed his foot at the railing. I open my eyes in shock and I wonder what in the world he was planning on doing.

He jumped and …well… I screamed as did the other girls. We wouldn't survive this, until I realized we were soaring and the girls and I were still screaming. The masters were grimacing at us before smirking at our astonished faces of their wings. I heard that the highest demons only had wings, the ones of royal ascent. How in the world would we be able to make these demons' hearts pure?

"Scared of dying, angel? Do you not have faith in your master?" sneers Neji at Tennie.

"Faith in you? I first have to have respect for you, dumbass" snaps Tennie. Ah, good old Tennie's back. Neji turns red in anger before smirking. He seems to have a tint of something in his eyes.

We begin to descend to the courtyard. It was a remarkable area. Surrounded by buildings yet, the buildings were very ancient. The courtyard itself was a massive field with glossy outdoor tables with umbrellas, hammocks gently swaying with the breeze, tons of trees, exotic flowers never seen before, target practice areas, a pool, a basketball court, a football field, a soccer field, a baseball field and a hot tub/ Jacuzzi. Unbelievable, this was something that wasn't in Konoha.

The demons carry us over to the hammock areas and each "couple" sat in their own hammock. There were 5 hammocks in the location we went to, surrounded by shade that was provided with the trees. The hammocks were placed in a circle and the trees seemed to surround the outside of the hammock so that we wouldn't have a chance to escape without flying upwards.

There was a table in the middle where bowls of fruit were.

"Go and get the bowl, kunoichi, we didn't have our breakfast yet because of a meeting," ordered Choji to Ino.

"Hurry up" Shikamaru yawns.

We get up, and each pick up a bowl of fruit and come back to see that our masters are laying down on the hammock. Unsure of what exactly to do, we stand confused with a bowl of fruit in our hands. As I look towards Ino who's beside me, I feel hands grasp my hips. I gasp. Sasuke lifts me and lowers me so that I'm sitting with my legs outstretched behind him. He then leans back into me in between my legs.

"hmm… I want a grape princess. Hurry now." Sasuke instructs. I take a grape and go to place it in his hand, but he opens his mouth. I freeze, before his glaring eyes, force me to feed him.

This continues for a while, before he clears his throat and suddenly the hammock shifts. The whistle of air is shown as he is behind me and I'm now in between his legs. He has his arms wrapped around me, and I look over to see the others in similar positions.

_What's going on?- Ino_

_I don't know but I have a feeling it's not good- Hinata_

_Maybe it's about what I ACCIDENTLY spilled yesterday? – me_

_Maybe… - Tem_

-Cough-

"Now, when we said that you girls are allowed to use your telepathy we didn't mean when we were about to talk," Naruto explains.

We stay silent, waiting for them to speak. We don't know what is going on and we all are tense. Waiting. For what? We don't know yet.

"So you girls are really angels then?" Naruto asks loudly.

"Yea, what's it to you?" spits Tennie. Neji pulls her back toward his chest and whispers something in her ear. She glares up at him, but stays quiet.

"So, that means that we, as your mates, have complete control over you, and you can't do anything about it right?" Naruto goes on, ignoring the scene.

"Yes, dumbass, I'm glad you got that wrapped up through your head now," snarls Ino, unable to take it anymore it seems. She stands, pushing Chouji's arms away and glaring at all of them in particular. "We are ANGELS, but you're wrong if you think you can bend our wills. We are way more determined than you think. You can't beat us, and you never will." Ino promises.

Chouji grabs Ino before we can warn her, and she is thrown toward the trees. A hand comes up to block her head from hitting the rough bark, but his body is there to still capture her against the tree. Our eyes widen, and we are confused as to what we should do, as the other guys watch interested into what will happen next. Ino stares up at Chouji, with fear, yet still glaring at him with hated eyes. We see him smirk, before we hear the sickening crack as her arm breaks.

We get up, kicking our masters in the process and run past the table to where Chouji and Ino are. Tennie and Tem pull Chouji's hair and pulls him back making him hit the table while Hina and I go to heal Ino. I start to heal Ino's arm as Ino whimpers at me. Hina stand to join Tem and Tennie as they stand in front of us, protecting us from their views.

"It's going to be okay, I promise Ino," I whisper, tears streaking down my face. I see the green glow diminish as the break is healed. Lucky for me, healing never took a lot of chakra.

Our poor Ino, trying to defend us, ended up getting hurt. Well, not again, it's our turn now. Ino and I stand, but I place Ino behind me and join the others. The demons have stood and have gotten up. They all are glaring at us. Chouji is bleeding and the table is broken.

Our shield is up again, but not protecting us, but protecting Ino. She is the most fragile at the moment, particularly emotionally. If we don't protect her now, she'll be a broken shell. As the demons start to walk toward us, we get into our fighting stance, until our collars begin to glow, and we are being dragged toward our masters. We struggle but then we notice Ino wasn't putting up a fight.

We gasp and struggle to reach out to her, but it's too late, she's only a few steps from Chouji. He was smirking in triumph as were the other demons. We have tears in our eyes, Ino isn't like this, and this isn't the Ino we know. She would never give up this easily.

-Crash-

Chouji was sent flying toward the opposite side of the trees and as the smoke cleared, we saw Ino, fire in her eyes, with her leg up where Chouji once was. We smirk, and as the guys had lost their power over us, we run up to her and circle around her.

_Sorry for worrying you guys- Ino_

"As long as your okay, we're okay," Tem answers. I turn to hug her, but from behind my hair is pulled and I am dropped to the ground. I look up and see the shadow of Sasuke. I look around to see that the others are in similar situations. I glare up at him and clench my teeth.

I stop glaring and close my eyes in defeat. He smirks and he carries me once again bridal style. I look up and smile at him. He looks confused, before I kick him on the head flipping over and kicking his feet from under him. He is lying on the ground in two seconds confused as to what has happened.

I run to Tem who is standing up, and seems to be the only one who's alone. I suddenly see a gleam of metal against her neck, a kunai. I skid to a stop as Shikamaru steps out from behind her and straightens his back. He is a head taller than her so he stoops down to kiss her neck, all the while staring at me.

"Well… what is your friend going to do angel? Is she going to attack me or any of the others and get you and your friends killed? Or is she going to go back to her master, so that you girls won't be hurt?" Shikamaru smirks.

I look back to see Sasuke sitting on the hammock looking at me to see my reaction. I turn back to Shikamaru pressing his kunai closer to Tem's neck. Neji has his sword ready to cut into Tennie's stomach, and Choji has his shuriken poised so that it would kill Ino in one second. Hinata is the one however, where my heart goes to my stomach, Naruto the happy loud-mouthed blonde has a serious look on his face pointing a gun to the temple of her head. Hinata had her eyes closed, but suddenly opened them to smile at me to say it was okay.

I close my eyes and reopen them and turn around to face Sasuke. I lock gazes with him and his eyes are asking me what I'm going to do.

_Sakura, we can find our way out, fly away now. – Ino_

_Do you really think I would do something like that? – Me_

_Sakura, please, we'd be fine, I swear. They wouldn't kill their own mates; they would die too – Hinata_

_I can't take that chance – me_

_Sakura, we love you, this is YOUR chance- Tem_

_No… no… I can't… no I won't – me_

_Sakura, they won't kill us – Tennie_

"You can't kill your own mates now can you? You'd die too," I smirk

I hear a scream from Hinata, who has a kunai lodged in her thigh. I look over shocked at Naruto. He seems to be the least evil out of all of them, but even he is a demon.

"You see little Kunoichi, we can hurt our mates as much as we want, as long as they don't die it won't matter," Naruto explains. "And Hinata, I suggest you stay standing, you wouldn't want me to accidentally push the trigger, and it hits one of your friends now would you?"

Hinata struggles to stay standing as the kunai was preventing her from standing perfectly straight. I run over to heal her, but am stopped by the sound of Naruto's gun loading. I start retreating backwards and clench my teeth. I look over at Sasuke and know that he can stop his friends from doing this, but why would he?

He's still relaxing, and I hear another painful scream, this time coming from Tem, as Shikamaru had stuck his shuriken into her arm, and was slowly pressing it in.

"STOP" I scream, I can't take it anymore. I run to Sasuke, and he envelops me in his arms. I drop to my knees straddling him again. My face is buried in his shirt. I hear another cry of pain, coming from Ino, as she has a sword stuck in her stomach, not in all the way yet.

I struggle out of Sasuke's arm, and kneel in front of him, head on the ground. I bow down and bury my pride.

"STOP IT… please… please… Sasuke-sama… please… stop this… oh please…" I scream. My tears are blurring my vision, and I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I shake as shivers pass through me. I feel someone lift me up, and Sasuke is carrying me again and places me on his lap. I see the other girls are also on their respective masters laps.

"Don't ever try to overrule us angels. You may be powerful, but we are more powerful than you. Just because of those reactions you made, I suggest you get scared for tonight." With that threat, the guys picked us up, and proceeded to carry us back to the rooms.

We all went back into Sasuke's room and were placed on the floor; we didn't dare to get up until they instructed us to. However, without a word they left through the balcony again.

When we were sure they were gone, I got up to heal everyone. We were silent through this entire process, before all huddling together still on the floor. We were totally out of our element here.

They came back with 5 bodies; they looked like … children… Konoha Children. They were the orphans we usually took care of when we visited the orphanage. We looked up to our masters shaking; unsure if they were dead.

"Don't worry Kunoichi; we didn't kill them … yet." Shikamaru smirks.

"You see, Angels, it is in our contract, and that if you as our slaves do not obey and attempt to fight your fate, then we can do anything to Konoha that we wish however many times you disobey us. As long as it doesn't result in war," Neji explains.

We shiver, as we pray that they don't kill them. We walk to the children and check their pulses to make sure they are just unconscious, not dead. Sighing in relief that they are not dead, we then turn to look at our masters.

A flash of lavender runs toward Naruto at a ridiculously fast pace and we all look to see what it is. Hinata has run into Naruto's arms and is shaking in his arms. His arms wrap around her and at this view we realize he is at least a head and a half taller than her. He looks like a giant engulfing our little Hinata

"Please… Naruto-sama… I wouldn't be… able to live …if …you killed these children. They are only kids …this is our mistake. Please… please… don't punish children for our mistakes." We hear a sob come from Hinata and she has buried her head in Naruto's orange sweater.

"But if we don't punish you this way Hinata-chan, you won't ever listen to us," Naruto reprimands gently, but firmly. Another sob breaks through Hinata, and we have tears running down our faces as what this would mean.

"Are… hiccup… you… telling me that I can't do anything? Please… I'll … sob… do anything… please. I'm sorry… please… forgive me. Don't… hiccup… do this" Hinata sobs. Her words are incoherent by now.

"Well… we do have one other suggestion," I turn to see who is speaking and I see Sasuke with his hands in his pocket, nonchalant as always.

I hear the wheeling of another cart and I see the bodies of 5 other children in there. These are the children who are also at the orphanage. They are the siblings of the first 5 children. They only have each other, and we slowly got attached to each family.

1 year ago.

Every Saturday, we visit the orphanage ever since last year we were helping the orphanage do fundraisers.

Two little girls automatically ran up to Tennie. Their names are Megan and Brittany, one is 3 and the other is 4, they are the most adorable children I have ever met. They have an unbelievable amount of positive energy and are always being unbelievably respectful to everyone.

Two little twin boys, screams as Hinata comes in and starts to grab onto her hand and starts pulling her leg. Spencer and Max, two unbelievably excitable boys, always trying to beat each other in everything they do. They are only 5 but are so competitive that you would've thought they were rivals. Funny thing is, whenever Hinata lectures them about it, they both bow their heads and look as if they are going to cry. They are always there for each other though and if one gets hurt, get ready to get beat down.

A little boy at the age of 7 and a little girl at the age of 4 always are following Ino. The older boy, Jeff is protective over Ino and the little girl, Kelly. The boy is pretty quiet, but always serious, unless if he is around people who are best friends with him. Kelly is a very hyper girl, if you know her, but if she doesn't know you, she will be found hiding behind Ino or Jeff. If you get Kelly to cry then you would have Ino screaming in your ear and Jeff's glare that will make you want to live under a rock, and never come out again.

Tem has two boys, Trevor and Matt, who are always fighting with her one second and the other second playing tag with Tem. It's kind of funny and a little scary as the boys at the ages of 5 and 6 are very strong. Tem will be yelling at them and the boys would be yelling back, I think that's why Tem likes them so much. Nobody really yells back at Tem, but these boys can do anything they want, and Tem may lecture, but she would still always have their back.

A little boy and girl will always be there to meet me. This is actually a little different, while the others are blood related; these two met at the orphanage at a very young age, and were always grouped together. They slowly became close enough to be just like siblings. The little boy at the age of 7, Derek and the little girl, Claire, who had only just turned 5 were inseparable. Claire is one that I'm always protective over, a shy little girl who is always smiling, but will be extremely quiet around strangers. Derek was a little troublemaker with a very loud mouth, but still the sweetest boy.

We girls all fell in love with them at first sight. We all became closer and became a family. There is nothing that we wouldn't do for each other. We were going to sign a release form for these kids and move into a bigger house with Tsunade with them. But that didn't happen because of this mission.

"You see, if you wish, you can either have both killed, or you can save one," Shikamaru sighs. "It's your choice."

"Are you crazy?" Tem screams. We've never seen Tem lose control like this before. She'd always been taking care of us, the rational one, and the calm one.

Before anyone can yell at Tem or hit her like the episode before with Ino, I quickly kneeled in front of Sasuke; everyone looked at me in shock. I guess that's to be expected, I was the most stubborn one out of all of us. I was always the one to break the rules, and not obey my master. Disobeying was one of my strengths. But now, it's time to give up.

"S-S-S" I take a deep breath and start over. "Sasuke-sama, I beg you. You can't- you can't… kill these children because of us. We'll do anything you want. We won't fight anymore. We won't do anything… please… we'll do anything. Just please… don't do this. These are just innocent children, who are still naive… please… they've done… NOTHING WRONG!" I sob. I can't help it, my supposed strong speech just went to me screaming and crying at him.

I feel a hand at my head and I look up to see Sasuke kneeling so that his head is at my eye-level. I swallow the fear that is gathering and I slowly reach up. I take his face in my shaking hand and I slowly raise myself to kiss him. He quickly dominates the kiss and I open my mouth willingly. His tongue is slowly caressing mine, trying to get mine to move, and I try, but my tongue doesn't seem to be cooperating. He pulls back my head by my hair and our lips are only one inch apart.

"Sakura, I suggest you try again, I'm only giving you one last chance to prove that these children shouldn't be killed," Sasuke whispers. I glare up at him and fiercely kiss him again.

I open my mouth willingly and force my tongue to go along with his. I was always a fast learner. He finally pulls away and slowly lifts me off the ground until I am standing with his arm around my waist. We look into each other's eyes for an infinite amount of time before he looks away. He nods at Neji.

"Well then Tenten, are you willing to take the punishment instead?" Neji asks.

All of our eyes go to Tennie, but she doesn't even have to look up, "Of course, Neji-sama. Whatever you wish."

We relocated in the dining room after making sure that the children were safe. We were seated across from our masters. At the very right were Ino then Tennie then me then on my left was Hinata then Tem. We know we are going to do whatever they ask us to do. What could we do? Let the children die for our mistakes?

"What is it that you want Master? What is our punishment?" Tem whispers, looking down. I know she is embarrassed still by her outburst before.

"Well… I guess we can always whip you," Naruto sighs. We look at each other and nod. We had expected something like that.

"We can cane you too…" Chouji ponders. That isn't too bad… a few bruises, but, we'd be able to handle it.

"But… that would be too easy. For the lives of two children, you each will have to give us your consent that you will have sex with us by the end of this week," Shikamaru answers. We look at each other in shock then look back at the masters. They are kidding right? By the look of their faces, we are in deep deep shit.

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review

Dr3am_of_m3


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so I felt bad, so I decided to upload this chapter as well. You guys are amazing!!!! Don't leave me 

"Wait… can't you just force us to do that anyways?" Ino asks.

"We could but it would be called rape. As our mates, you can't die, and you must have at least some trust between us. If we took you, especially since you are virgins you will break. You must give us your consent, or this relationship will fail and we will all die from unhappiness." Naruto explains.

"But this still isn't us giving you consent, its blackmail," I say angrily.

"Yes, but there is nothing against that, as long as you agree, we are fine with taking you and that means that since you agree, you do trust us enough to not hurt you," Neji explains further.

"So what will it be angels? Sex or the death of 10 children?" Naruto smirks. "Hinata-chan, what will you choose?"

"Sex" Hinata says firmly, a blush rising up her face but glaring at Naruto. Naruto's smirk widens and lust creeps into his eyes.

"WHAT?!? Wait a minute. This isn't right. NO!" Tennie seams to not be able to form words, but at least she can talk; the rest of us can't even make a sound.

"Ten, it's our only choice. We don't have another choice," Ino says calmly. "Chouji-sama, I agree to your terms."

I gape at her… is this the Ino I knew? But, I did understand, there was nothing we can do. Again the feeling of dread started to creep up on me, before I find myself looking straight at Sasuke. He has just been there the entire time, not really saying anything, just staring… at me. We look at each other for an unknown amount of time, before I find myself nodding slowly.

I look down and close my eyes. There's nothing we can do… nothing we can say… unless if we want the children to die. I feel hands grasp mine and I squeeze them gently and they squeeze back. I feel grateful that I'm not on my own, as much as I wish the other girls weren't forced into this. Its true, misery truly does love company.

We slowly stand as we all give consent to our masters, before they grab our arms and we disappear into separate rooms. I beg that the other girls will be okay, as I start to shiver. I look over at the clock and I see it's already 10 o'clock pm. The red blinking lights seem to hypnotize me, before I start to look around for Sasuke. He's nearby the balcony, the moonlight shining down, making his skin look even paler.

"Come here," Sasuke demands

I can't seem to force myself to move, until I saw the faces of the Derek. How brave little Derek is, at this I slowly seem to find the strength to move. I walk up to him, to stand right in front of him. I look up to see his face, in the shadow because of the moonlight. He grabs my face and kisses me slowly and gently. He slowly takes off my dress. I shiver at the cold of the open doors of the balcony.

He seems to understand and closes the balcony with his foot, his lips not leaving mine. My dress is in a heap at my feet. He grabs my hands and places them around his neck. He slowly fingers the clasp of my bra before taking it off. It falls to the floor with a swish. He slowly takes his lips off mine, and descends upon my neck.

He hooks his cold fingers along my panties and slowly pushes them down, until they are also with the dress. He grabs me suddenly carrying me to the bed, still nibbling against my neck. His clothes are rough against my skin, and it causes my nipples to stiffen. He gently places me on the center of the bed, before taking off his own clothes.

His body is one of those of masterpieces. If only his heart was also as good. I still can feel my body reacting to his body. He straddles me and I look up at him in fear. I grasp that it will happen now, there is no more stalling that can be done. I tried to escape, I know it's stupid and useless, but the fear got to me. He grabbed me before I could even place my feet on the ground and pulled me back into the same position I was in before.

He ties my hands to the rotating ring on the headboard and ties my legs to the legs of the bed. I struggle to get loose, as I do, my breasts flail around as I try to escape. His shadow is over mine watching as I pant. He grasps my right breasts and squeezes hard. I stop moving as I know it will get worse if I try. My struggling is over, my escape is never going to work, and I try to relax as I understand my predicament. However, he doesn't seem to allow me to gather myself. I guess he's still angry for me trying to get away. He starts to pull me up by the nipple and I arch my back, trying to make the pain ease.

He lets me go abruptly and I slowly lay back down, looking at him fearfully. His eyes have tints of red in them and his mouth descends on mine, dominating me. He slowly descends and I turned my head to the left as a cry left my mouth. His tongue entered my core moving at a pace that was too fast and rough. Disgustingly, I realize I enjoy it.

I hear moans and groans, and I realize with a start that it's me who's making all those embarrassing noises. It's me that is being this loud, all because of this demon. I don't know if the heat is from my embarrassment or from the actions he is doing to me. I feel a heat gathering and I'm so close… that was the last thought before my orgasm. Sasuke licked up every last drop. As I came down from my high, I felt his tongue gently nibble all along my core.

He was nibbling on my lips and biting along my clit. He slowly took off the restraints on my hands and legs. He grabbed my legs and put them on his shoulders. I knew what this meant, it was time. I slowly tried to relax knowing that it would hurt more if I didn't.

He plunged in swiftly… breaking in… like a thief, stealing my greatest treasure. The pain was monstrous; a cry left my lips as my hands were trying to push him away. My legs are trying to get off of his shoulder however he's got a firm grip on them. When I felt him thrust even more in, I looked down in shock; he's not even all the way in.

"Shh… Sakura… shh… it'll hurt less in a second, for now just bear it," he licks away my tears and grabs my hands in one hand, and with the other gently stroked my face. He pushes in until he is at the hilt. He groans at the feeling, and even I can't deny it. I don't know how, but it fit, it was like a puzzle piece getting fit together.

I felt very… full, my walls were clenching down on him. His own was pulsing and sending vibrations all along my walls. Even though he's not moving, I am starting to feel the heat again. Involuntarily I thrust into him… a big mistake. His eyes find mine, and I see the lust that holds them. He slowly pulls out, before shoving himself back in. I cry out. All you can hear is the cries, moans and groans from the two of our lips, the smack of his balls hitting my ass, with his penis thrusting grotesquely into my core.

The sounds cause me to explode. However, he is still going, I couldn't even come down my high before I exploded again. By the time I came down from my second high, I was breathing heavily and red-faced, however I knew we weren't done yet. He still hasn't had an orgasm yet, and I know until then we won't be done. It is starting to hurt now, it's not pleasurable anymore. He reaches down and pinches my clit, causing me to cum once more, with that, he also cums. My walls milk his penis unable to stop clenching down on the dick. I can feel his hot seed running in my core before spilling out, running down my thigh, marking me as his.

He falls beside me, and I can't even move. He pulls me over to him, and that is the last thing I realize before I pass out into the blissfulness of the darkness.

I wake to feel something inside of me. I look to see Sasuke's sleeping face. He looks much younger and less evil when he sleeps. He looks like a child, his lips a little pouty and his face holding a very innocent look. I look to see that he must've placed the blanket over us, and I hold up the blanket to see what is in me, before I realize that his cock is still in my pussy.

I blush, and try to get away without waking him up. It hurts to move though, but I know it'll only be worse if I leave it in. I slowly try to move up, when I'm flipped over and his penis is thrust back in. I gasp at the rough intrusion.

"Now, now, princess, what are you doing? Did I say you can do that?" tears gather at my eyes, it hurts a lot. I wasn't prepared, and he put all of himself back in me. "I try to be nice, and decide to pretend I'm sleeping so that you can sleep, but when you wake up, you decide to do this? You're not grateful I saved those children's lives are you?"

I gasp, how can he put that all in the same sentence? I look down, before looking up at his face again. His bangs are gently swaying and his arms are on either side of my head, however, it's his eyes that capture me. It has something other than lust in them, it couldn't be love? I heard that mating caused the couple to become closer, but I mean this isn't the same situation right?

However, I can't say I don't see the good sides of him. He did treat me gently yesterday… for a demon. I slowly reach my hand up. He looks startled, as am I that I'm the one who initiated the contact. I cup his face and with my other hand I reach behind his neck, pulling him toward me. His arms lower so he ends up on his elbows and we share a gentle kiss. I pull back and he allows me, looking at me in confusion, but triumph.

"Thank you for sparing those children. I know you are high enough in power that you could've killed those children, and forced me to have sex with you. Without the mating laws, harming you in any way, so for that I thank you." I smile gently.

He shockingly smiles back. Not a creepy one either, but one of gentle compassion. He cups my face, and puts his lips against mine and dominates me again, but this time, I'm not afraid. He pulls away and takes his cock out of my pussy gently. He leaves suddenly without looking back, and I look at his retreating form with disappointment.

I sit up and look down as I try to keep my tears at bay. Suddenly there is a vial under my face.

"Drink up, it'll make the pain go away" Sasuke says gruffly. I look up at him, and he seems to be scared at my tears. He sits down quickly and wipes my face with his hands. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?" he asks frantically.

"Nothing, really." I smile back, he's back… he didn't leave.

"Of course I wouldn't leave, idiot" he mocks gently before reaching to put the vial to my lips. I forgot he could read minds I thought as I open my mouth obediently and swallow it all. It automatically makes me feel better and the ache between my legs is gone.

"Now get changed, today's the day you can be meet with Tsunade," he reminds. I totally forgot about that. I quickly change into a summery dress and put on red sandals to match the dress. I look in shock at the closet; it looks like Sasuke did a little bit of shopping for me. I smile gently.

'_Sakura are you okay? Where are you?' – Ino_

'_Sorry guys, I'm on my way' – me_

'_Hurry up, we only have 2 hours with mom and she's already here.' – Hinata_

'_Where are you guys?'- Me_

'_In the garden' – Ino_

I run to the garden as fast as I can, skidding to a stop in front of my mom. She pulls me into her gigantic boobs, suffocating me. The girls had to pull her away. I smile at my mom, and she smiles back. We are sitting along the waterfalls and there is a picnic all set up.

"Who planned the picnic?" I ask confused.

Tennie blushes and looks away. I look over at her confused. I don't get it. The other girls sigh at my obvious naivety and explains that Neji was a little rough with her last night, but as a sorry, he got permission that we can hang out with our mom for an extra 2 hours, including a picnic and a swim in the waterfall and the pool underneath the waterfall with no supervision.

I look shocked at Tennie, and she blushes while offering a small smile. I ask the others if the others also had something like that happen. It seems all the guys have changed after having sex. Shikamaru had gotten Tem a new set up of weapons and Chouji got Ino her own garden that she can do what she wish with it. Naruto got Hinata an extravagant gift, a diamond jewellery set complete with earrings, necklace, bracelet and ring. It came in a box that's clasp alone was 10 carats. In total it was a 50 carat set.

The girls asked me what I got, and my mom seems to get interested also. What can I say? I got new sets of clothes, but I blush as I recall the scene this morning. The girls end up pulling it out of me and I tell them about the gentleness he handled me this morning and the way his eyes seemed to change. The girls smile at me and I can see some of the envy in their eyes. I blush and look down before I feel a hand on my shoulder. I see my mom looking at me with pride, but sadness.

Before I can ask, I was pulled into the water by Tem. We start to play in the water with Tennie and Ino as Hinata and mom set up for the picnic. It feels like old times, before we became slaves. Ten and I team up for a water fight against Ino and Tem, we splash each other. We take a break to look over at Hinata and mom almost done and coming over to help us out of the pool.

We smirk at each other menacingly, before we turn our heads to give Hinata and mom nice sweet innocent smiles. Before they knew it, we had pulled them in. They came up spluttering, and hearing our cackling voices. I couldn't even stand straight from laughing so hard. We played in the water for a little while longer, before we all came out and took off our dresses that were now soaking wet.

We started to eat, and had to admit it was really good food. It turns out it was by Hyuga's personal chef. I guess he really does have a thing for Tennie, cuz I heard he wouldn't even share his chef with Chouji, and Chouji truly loves to eat. After eating, we relax on the blankets. My head was on my mom's and she was resting her back against the trunk of a large tree. Ino had her head on my stomach; Tennie had her head at Ino's stomach, Tem on Tennie and Hinata on Tem. We all relaxed after the amount of drama we had that could last us a lifetime.

"Has anyone seen the children?" Tem yawns.

"No, I haven't yet. I don't think they'd be hurt though," Hinata contributes.

Mom looks at us with compassion, and I know she knew something about this. I look up at her and before I can ask she explains. She truly couldn't do anything about it, because it was in the clause. However, she was positive that they wouldn't just kill them. Especially after how they got along with each other so well.

We looked at each other in shock. So they had already met the kids before? That must mean that they didn't have any real intention of killing them… right? Had we been tricked? We all contemplated on our own thoughts. It wasn't long though, that we were all at such peace that we dozed into having a little nap of our own. We felt protected as the gentle breeze floated through, and having our mom there to protect us.

I awoke to someone gently parting my hair. I squinted and opened my eyes, to realize I was still beside the waterfall with the other girls. However when I looked up it wasn't my mom I saw but Sasuke. There was no weight on my stomach either; instead the girls were in same positions as I am in. He smiles gently and places a kiss on my forehead. I look around to see that everyone was awake save for Hinata.

Neji had Tennie's hands in his hands, and I can see that her eyes do have a little bit of fear still in them, but there is more love than anything. He has taken Tennie's hair out of her regular buns and was gently threading his hair through them. Temari was having a gentle talk with Shikamaru, looking as lazy as ever, but always peering down as if he thought that Tem would disappear if he didn't check every two seconds.

Ino was having her face stroked by Chouji and had her eyes closed, but she was talking to him. He seemed to be intrigued by her mouth and was talking back in a gentle tone also. Hinata seemed to start to stir, and Naruto immediately started to cradle her so that she was supported by his arms and her head was against his chest. He seemed to want to protect her from anything.

"Are the checks to your satisfaction? Your girls are fine. Don't worry princess," Sasuke interrupts my thoughts. I look up to see him smirking at me all the while still stroking my hair. I rub my eyes and his eyes soften. He gently helps me get up, but puts me in the same position as Hinata. I look down at his chest snuggling in, trying to gather my thoughts.

I open my mouth to ask my first question when I feel a finger against my lips. I look up in confusion and he smiles back. "You can ask all the questions in a second when the other one- Hinata- wakes up. Until then, just relax, you girls can ask us all the questions you want at that point in time."

I nod slowly and snuggle back to his chest. "Wake me up when Hinata is awake please." I hear a soft chuckle and a yes before I go back to sleep.

"Wake up Sakura" I wake up groggily, rubbing my eyes again. As I wake fully I look for the other girls and I see them huddled together nearby a tree. The other guys are next to Sasuke. I look to Sasuke for an explanation as to why my girls are looking scared. Sasuke gently lets me go and makes me stand up and pushes me toward the girls. I look back confused, but I walk toward my girls.

"What's going on?" I am confused, wasn't everything going okay? I kneel down so that I'm at the same level as my girls.

"They're proposing another bargain, another deal, another life for our life," Tennie informs me. I look at the girls in shock. Their eyes are red and Tennie looks especially devastated.

"What deal? I thought we are now … wait … what?" I ask.

"You see princess," Sasuke sighs, I turn to look directly at him. "We don't know if we love you just yet. It is easy for you, angels can love an unlimited amount, however demons are different it's hard for us to love." This does make my heart clench, as much as I do understand it hurts to realize that he still didn't love me after what we did last night. I frown but I gesture for him to continue.

"You girls are the pure angels. Anyone who is with you will gain unlimited powers. As your masters, we want that power; in fact we own that power." Sasuke explains. I don't understand though.

"Why do you need this power?" I ask.

"We have many enemies, it's the only way to gain power and control the demons. If we rise again to become the King of Demons, we will once again rule the kingdom. At the moment, there is no one running the kingdom." Sasuke explains.

"But… we can't give you this power. It'll mean destruction for all. We are the only ones who can control this power. If this power falls into the darkness, there will be no more light in the world. Hinata is the angel of Trust, Tennie the angel of Kindness, Tem is the angel of Peace, Ino is the angel of Happiness and I am the angel of Love," I explain. "We can't give you this power. I'm sorry. It's against the laws."

It seems that no one had explained to them yet why we couldn't. I found myself thrown to a tree and had my hands pinned by Sasuke. I can hear the other girls gasps as they want to help, but are forced to stay sitting by Shikamaru's shadow. I don't struggle even as those eyes pierce me. I close my eyes and will my tears away. It's a time to be strong.

"You don't understand, princess, if you don't give me this power, there are other ways I can get it. It just won't be as pleasant for you. By asking you girls, we are just giving you a choice," I look up to see that gone are the kind eyes, but are replaced with cold hard onyx eyes.

"I'm sorry… I can't do it… I can't… forgive me Sasuke" I plead. His eyes flash and his hands are pressing me even tighter to the tree. I gasp as fear runs through my body.

"Just because we had sex doesn't mean that you don't call me master anymore Sa-ku-ra." I can't believe it, did yesterday mean nothing then? Looking at him, I guess it is true. Yesterday didn't mean anything to him, as it had meant everything to me.

"Well?"

"Sasuke-sama… I still can't do it…" I reply shaking my head. I brace myself as I'm thrown toward my girls. The girls are still stuck in the shadow, so I go flying past them, I tense as I see the tree coming towards me, but I'm caught again by Sasuke.

He places me down before he is back with the guys. As Shikamaru's shadow shrinks back, we look at each other in despair. All of a sudden we hear running and in come the children. In front of Neji stood Brittany and Megan smiling widely at Tennie, Tennie gasps and smiles back at the children with tears running down her face.

Spencer and Max stand on either side of Naruto grinning at Hinata and Jeff and Kelly peer around Chouji waving at Ino. Derek and Claire are sitting at the feet of Sasuke laughing and smiling, waiting for me to come.

We all stand to walk over to our kids and be with them, to make sure they are really alright. We are stopped in our tracks when we see the glint of metal as our masters are holding a kunai or a sword above the children's heads. The children are still smiling not knowing what is going on. They are confused as to why fear has come onto our face and our body has stiffened to a stop.

I start to shake as Sasuke threatens to lower the kunai, only a little lower and Claire will be gone. I drop to the ground and I can't breathe. I am shaking and I remember what Tsunade told us, that the guys wouldn't kill the children because they've gotten attached. However, Tsunade forgot one important thing; demons always get what they want, no matter what. I start to shake harder.

Dr3am-Of-M3

REVIEW 


End file.
